Half Breed
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A half-breed sent to watch over the world of Pokemon. Will she ever reveal her true personality again after seeing so much of the world?Will the Sinnoh Elite Four help her? Will they even accept her for who she is? OOC and OC included.
1. Prologue

Half-Breed

Prologue

"Looks like everyone is here," Dialga said.

"Yes, but it seems as if something is missing in this world," Palkia said.

Arceus looked at the world and said, "Even though there are humans on this world, we cannot spend all our time finding out how they are faring. We need something or someone to watch them for us."

"What do you think we should do then?" Azelf asked.

"We should create a being that is both Pokémon and human to watch over both teams," Uxie suggested.

"We should, we should. That way, we can use this half-breed to watch over the world for us," Mesprit replied.

"Then it is settled. We shall create a girl that shall watch over both the Pokémon and human side of the world. She will live for eternity to watch over the humans and Pokémon," Arceus said.

They all combined their powers to create a human shaped being. The being had white hair, golden eyes, and white porcelain skin. She had a tattoo of a Silverwing on her right arm and a tattoo of a Rainbow Wing on her left. She had a ribbon in her hair with a pattern that represented those on Arceus' life plates.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Now then, tell us, what is your name?"

The half-breed spoke its name for the legendaries to hear.

"Well then girl, you shall remain in the Pokémon world as a human and Pokémon half-breed. You will live for eternity watching the changes in the world. Now then, why don't you explore the world now and tell us what happens when we are gone," Arceus said pointing at the portal that appeared in front of them.

The girl stepped through the portal and made it into the Pokémon world.

This girl lived in the world for as long as the world was created. She lived part of her life as a human and part of it as a Pokémon. She knew both sides of the world.

Presently, she knows any Pokémon move because she has been so many different Pokémon during her lifetime.

Every few years she makes a report to the legendary council about how humans and Pokémon are faring on being together.

Now she is about to go into life again as a human. With all the misfortune she has seen with Pokémon wars and deaths, she shows her true emotions rarely. She barely ever shows her true personality. This time may be different though. Will she find a group that can break her icy shell and make her be the girl she used to be?


	2. Quest 1: Meet the Newbie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

Quest 1: Meet the Newbie

"Everyone! We have a special member joining us today!" Cynthia yelled out to the Sinnoh Elite Four. Cynthia was the Sinnoh League Champion.

A green-haired youth, the youngest of the group, turned his head to see what Cynthia was talking about. This was Aaron, and he was the bug-type elite four. He absolutely loved bug types and even had a cabin in the woods dedicated to be with them.

A purple-haired male turned to see what she was talking about. His name was Lucian, and he was a fan of psychic-type Pokémon. He usually had a book in his hands.

The only female of the elite four turned to see what the champion was talking about. Her name was Bertha and was older than Cynthia. She was a ground-type trainer.

The last one who turned Cynthia's way was a red-haired man. His name was Flint and was a fire-type trainer if you couldn't tell by the hair.

"What is it Cynthia?" Bertha asked politely.

"Meet Rose. She is our new member. She may not be an elite four, but she will be staying with us for a long while," Cynthia said pushing a girl in front of her. The girl had white hair that reached up to her knees and had golden eyes. She was wearing a navy blue dress that reached to her knees. She wore a baby blue jacket over her dress that covered her arms.

"How old is she?" Flint asked.

"She's 15. She's older than Aaron I believe," Cynthia said.

"Such a young one. But Aaron is young too," Lucian said.

"Hey! I might be young, but I am still part of the Elite Four of Sinnoh," Aaron replied back.

Cynthia giggled before saying to Rose, "Why don't you go introduce yourselves while I go back to traveling in search of Dialga and Palkia?"

Rose nodded her head with a smile and waved goodbye as Cynthia walked away from them.

As soon as Cynthia left, Aaron decided to go up to her and say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aaron." He held his hand out in front of him waiting for a handshake.

All he got was a glare from the girl. The girl said, "Why should I even bother speaking to you? After all, you are the lowest Elite Four member in the group are you not?"

"Okay? What is your problem? You were being so nice before when Cynthia was around," Bertha said.

"That's exactly the point. CYNTHIA was around. Of course I know to behave in front of my boss. But if it's in front of you, I don't need to bother talking with you. The only thing you are getting from me is my name which is Rose," the girl finished before going to the building in search of the room she was going to be staying in.

"That girl…is harsh," Flint said as soon as he was over his shock.

The Elite Four were all shocked. A few minutes ago there was a girl who was smiling like an angel with Cynthia around. Then, after Cynthia leaves, the same girl turns into a mini-devil.

They all walked towards the building silently and reluctantly to find the girl. They walked all around the building without finding her. They even went to her room to see if she was there to find out she had already unpacked her suitcase into the closets, drawers, and other compartments in the room.

They finally went to the kitchen to widen their eyes. They saw the girl cooking something on the stove. She was cooking a simple dish of rice with vegetables and fish. The Elite Four members saw six bowls and plates out on the dining table and wondered what she was doing.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when they heard the girl say, "You can sit down if you like. This will only take a few more minutes. You've been searching around the building for me, and it is almost dinnertime. Just wait a few more minutes while I get dinner ready."

They were surprised. They didn't know why the girl was being sweet all of a sudden…until the reason walked in.

Cynthia walked into the room saying, "What's cooking?"

_'Of course. She only behaves in front of Cynthia,'_ the group thought.

"Hello Cynthia. Any luck today?" Rose said with a smile.

"No luck today. So what IS cooking?" she asked.

"Just rice, fish, and vegetables. It's actually the only thing I know how to cook really. My cooking skills stink when I try to cook something else," Rose said placing the food onto three serving dishes. She put the tray with the vegetables on her head and then placed the tray of fish on her left arm while carrying the rice tray in her right.

The group was surprised by her balance even if she staggered a bit from the weight. Cynthia got up to help her, but Rose stopped her saying, "This is my first day here, so please let me do this on my own."

Cynthia sat back down at her place on the table.

Rose set the food down on the table and then told everyone to dig in.

The group got their bowls and got some rice, then some fish, and vegetables. When they tasted it, they thought _'It might be plain, but it sure is delicious.'_

Rose could see the satisfaction in the groups' eyes. She suddenly felt a tingling feeling in her left arm and excused herself saying that she was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

Rose got to her room without anyone following her. She took off her jacket to reveal the two tattoos on her arm. One was a Silverwing on her right arm while there was a Rainbow Wing on her left. She tapped the tattoo on her left arm and watched in glow before a voice resounded through the room.

'**How is it going Rose?**' the voice resounded.

"It's going well D," she answered.

** 'I see that you have found someone to home with for this time.'**

"Yes, I have," she said bluntly.

** 'Stop being so blunt. It's annoying. Anyways, who are you rooming with this time** **around?'**

"Sinnoh Elite Four. That's who."

** 'Ooh. Good choice.'**

"Thanks D. I have to go to sleep now or the others will get suspicious," Rose said about to tap the tattoo again.

** 'Alright then. I will tell everyone about your status. Have a good rest Rose. You will need it this time. We can feel it.'**

"Understood," Rose said before she tapped her Rainbow Wing tattoo. She yawned before saying, "Time to get some sleep." She went to the closest and pulled out a gold nightgown for her to wear.


	3. Quest 2: Training Session Start

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

Quest 2: Training Session Start

"Good morning everyone," Rose said yawning as she entered the room She knew it was Flint's turn to cook for this week.

"Good morning Rose. Did you have a nice sleep?" Cynthia asked politely.

"Yeah. It was really nice to sleep in a nice bed after such a long time," Rose answered sitting down at the table with her head in her arms.

"What do you mean Rose?" Bertha asked out of courtesy. Bertha, Aaron, Lucian, and Flint were still a little mad about her from yesterday.

"You see, before Cynthia found me, I used to travel a lot. But with my bad luck I always ended up sleeping under the stars by walking too much and accidently going right past a center. Usually I sleep on the ground, so this time was the first time in I don't know how many months to sleep in a nice bed," she finished with a smile. "Thanks for asking."

"Flint! Is that food done yet?" Cynthia asked. "Rose looks hungry. After all, she did skip the dinner she made last night."

"It's no big deal. Sometimes I have food shortages during my travels. I always have enough for my Pokémon, but somehow I never have enough for me to actually eat sometimes," Rose finished with a small laugh.

"Really? You sure are a strange girl," Flint said as he put the food down on the table.

"Thanks if that is a compliment. If it isn't…well…better hope my Pokémon didn't hear that," Rose said as she started eating. She didn't really mind that it was partially burnt but was glad that she could eat something other than what she had been eating before. She finished the food and then went out saying, "Thanks for the meal. I'll be going out for a walk then."

Rose walked outside into the fresh air. She stretched her arms out and said, "Maybe I should let my Pokémon explore the area now." She reached into her jacket and reached for the hidden pockets that could store her Pokéballs. She reached into the pockets and pulled out the six Pokémon she had on her. She yelled out, "Come on out everyone!" while throwing the six thumb-size Pokéballs into the air. They grew into the size of fists before opening and releasing a white light.

The first light revealed a small purple cat-like Pokémon. It had a red gem on its forehead and had a split tail. Its name was Espeon.

The second light revealed a large pink dragon. It had two yellow orbs on its tail and had a horn on its head. It had another yellow orb on its neck and had two little wings on the side of its head. It was a shiny Dragonair.

The third light revealed a horse with red flames. It also had a horn on its head and had flames on the back of its four legs. The name of this Pokémon was Rapidash.

The fourth Pokémon was a big butterfly like creature. The wings were many colors and its whole body was colored black. Its eyes were blue, and the Pokémon was floating around the area. It was called a Beautifly.

The fifth Pokémon was a long serpent-like creature with a fan-like tail. It had pink ribbon-like structures hanging from its head and had two antennae-like structures on top of its head. The tail was blue and so was its lower body. The lower body looked scaly, and the Pokémon's name was Milotic.

The last Pokémon was the most impressive. It was a big dragon-like green Pokémon. It had green wings that were outlined with red lines. It had darker green stripes along its tail. The most impressive detail about this Pokémon was that it was twice as big as a normal one of its kind. This Pokémon was a Flygon.

* * *

"Wow…those are impressive," Lucian complimented.

"Why are we here again Cynthia?" Bertha asked.

"Rose always says she has a code. In this case, whenever she 'takes a walk', she means she is going training," Cynthia explained.

"So?" Aaron questioned. "It's just another person training. No big deal."

"You haven't seen HOW she trains Aaron. It is really impressive," Cynthia said.

"If Cynthia is complimenting her, then I can't wait to see how she trains," Flint said.

* * *

"Ready everyone," Rose said smiling at her team. She saw each of them nod at her and then told them the match-ups. "Milotic, you're up against Rapidash. Beautifly, you're up against Flygon after. Then Espeon versus Dragonair as last. Everyone got that?" she questioned. She saw them all nodding their heads again. "Then let's get this started!" she yelled punching her fist into the air.

As soon as Rose did that, the Pokémon paired up together and went to three separate areas. Rose pulled out three small machines from her left jacket pocket and threw them at each Pokémon pair. The machines landed on the ground and attached themselves to it. They then expanded until they were each surrounding an area about as big as a Pokémon arena.

Milotic and Rapidash had a fire and water field. Beautifly and Flygon had a clear field with sand dunes popping up every once in a while. Espeon and Dragonair both had a ground and water field.

"Let's begin!" Rose yelled out. She snapped her fingers and yelled out, "MEB Defense 1! RFD Attack!"

As soon as the order was given, Milotic, Espeon, and Beautifly used the best defense move they had which was either Detect, Protect, or Counter. Rapidash, Flygon, and Dragonair used their best attacks moves which were Flare Blitz, Draco Meteor, and Dragon Rush respectively.

The attacks were either blocked or dodged. The two teams kept switching off between attacking and defending on when Rose snapped her fingers. The battles lasted for around ten minutes without either side giving in.

Rose watched the battles go on and then yelled, "That's enough for now!" The Pokémon stopped what they were doing and went into a relaxing posture. "That's good. You all have worked on stamina, power, and defense haven't you?" Rose questioned rubbing each Pokémon's head.

The Pokémon all nuzzled at Rose. She looked at them and then said, "You really want more training? I guess we could try _that_ again."

The Pokémon looked at each other and then at Rose nodding.

"Well then. We'll do that then," Rose said standing up from her position. She unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Now the Sinnoh league elite four and champion could see the tattoos on her arms. Rose was wearing a red tank top along with silver shorts. "Why don't we get started then?" Rose yelled out jumping back a few feet recalling the machine-created fields.

* * *

The elite four could only wonder what Rose was up to. Cynthia was the only one who knew what type of training Rose REALLY did. Cynthia told them all to watch and see why she was the new addition to the elite four.


	4. Quest 3: Training Session Extreme Style

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

Quest 3: Training Session; Extreme Style

Rose jumped back while throwing a few more field machines down onto the ground in a random order. She threw down a total of ten to cover the entire area that they were in. The elite four and Cynthia had to move a bit into the forest to avoid getting covered by the field machines.

Each of Rose's six Pokémon went onto a different field.

"Let's go!" Rose yelled as she rushed towards her Dragonair. She jumped up and landed on the Pokémon's back. The other Pokémon rushed forward to try and attack. They used ranged moves while Dragonair tried trapping Rose with her tail.

Rose jumped out of the way and watched as the attacks collided with one another. "You'll have to do better than that everyone!" She jumped onto Rapidash's back and quickly held onto its mane.

Rapidash started bucking over and over trying to get Rose off of her back. Every Pokémon attacked except for Dragonair and Milotic because they could use water-type attacks.

Rose saw the attacks coming and jumped off Rapidash's back to land on the sand area field. Beautifly, Dragonair, and Flygon rushed forward using quick attack. They could have hit Rose if she didn't duck out of the way.

"Come on! You can do much better than that!" Rose called out taunting her Pokémon.

She saw the three smirk before turning around and seeing Espeon coming at her with a take-down. Espeon hit Rose right in the stomach and sent her flying off to the mountain arena.

"Okay…now that was nice!" Rose yelled out happily. "Great teamwork! You've sure been working on power Espeon!"

The Pokémon looked at each other happily and then went into an attacking position once again. They charged at Rose preparing their own attacks. Milotic prepared an aqua tail, Flygon a wing attack, Dragonair a dragon rush, Espeon a zap cannon, Rapidash a take-down, and Beautifly a silver wind.

Rose quickly jumped onto the top of the rock she crashed into and watched as the attacks created a large crater within the rock right where she used to be. She whistled before saying, "That was nice~," she drawled out. She looked up to see Espeon preparing a zap cannon right at her. She blinked before jumping out of the way onto another rock. "Seems as if you've been working on attack speed haven't you Espeon?"

Espeon did her part of distracting Rose. Milotic and Dragonair used their tails to grab each of Rose's legs and drag her over to their group.

Rose was certainly surprised when she found herself being dragged off the rock. When she was face to face with the Pokémon each preparing a hyper beam, she widened her eyes and yelled, "Okay! Okay I give!"

The Pokémon stopped their attacks and gently let Rose down onto the ground.

Rose sighed as soon as she touched the ground and then said, "Great teamwork. Now you just need to find out how to use that in single battles. Now all you guys need to work on is speed, attack speed, defense, power, stamina, and of course accuracy." Rose called back the training fields and put them back into her pocket.

"Come on, let's go to the nearby lake and relax," Rose said walking towards the direction of the nearby lake.

* * *

The elite four could only stare at Rose.

"That…was…intense," Flint said.

Lucian commented, "She lets her own Pokémon attack her for training?"

Cynthia just grinned and said, "Yes. She lets her own Pokémon attack her for training because frankly she can beat all of them in singles. She's trying to get them to become stronger on their own by attacking her."

"Wow…didn't think I would meet someone like that," Bertha said.

Aaron was still blinking in surprise. Her Pokémon were great partners and fighters. He couldn't believe that she could take those hits head-on.

They all watched as Rose started walking but then stopped. They saw her tap the Silverwing tattoo on her right arm.

* * *

"Hey Arc. What's up?" Rose said after tapping the Silverwing tattoo.

**'Nothing much here Rose. What's going on in your end?' **the voice said.

"Just did a little training," Rose replied.

**'With which Pokémon?'**

"Milotic, Espeon, Beautifly, Rapidash, Flygon, and Dragonair of course," Rose said.

**'Same as always. Are they your favorites or something? You always train them the most during the month you have them. I mean sure you switch off your Pokémon every month to train all your Pokémon, but those six are the strongest out of the group.'**

"They were the first Pokémon I ever caught and had remember?"

**'Right right. How could I have forgotten that? Silly me. I'll tell the others how you are doing alright Rose.'**

"Alright Arc. Talk to you later," Rose said tapping the tattoo once again to end the call. "Sorry for making you wait guys. Let's go to the lake then."

Rose walked off towards the lake once again with her Pokémon following her. Dragonair and Milotic were planning to swim in the lake; Espeon and Rapidash were planning on running around the lake, while Beautifly and Flygon were planning to fly around as long as they wanted.

The elite four followed along beside her just in case anything else happened.

The Pokémon did as they planned, and Rose climbed up an apple tree to get some food. The elite four saw her use her jacket as a sling to carry the apples she picked. They snapped out of staring when they heard her yell, "You can come out you know? I've known you were following me since I walked out of the building. Release your Pokémon while you're at it."

Cynthia, Aaron, Lucian, Flint, and Bertha each came out and released each of their Pokémon in the lake area.

Rose's Pokémon looked at the new group and introduced themselves. The Pokémon bonded quickly and were soon found to be playing games of tag with each other.

Rose smiled at the antics and then her own Pokémon got her to join in along with the other elite four.

At the end of the day, each of them went back to their own rooms after eating dinner, courtesy of Flint, and went to sleep.


	5. Quest 4: Bug Catching Disease

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 4: Bug-Catching Disease

"Where's Aaron? It's not like him to be late for Bertha's breakfasts," Cynthia said worried about their youngest elite four.

"From what I've seen during the past two weeks, he's never late for meals whatsoever," Rose replied resting her chin on her head. She was also a little worried but only showed it because of Cynthia.

"I'm going to see what's taking that boy!" Bertha yelled angry that the boy might be skipping on her meals.

The four watched as Bertha left the room to go find Aaron. They waited about five minutes before Bertha came in yelling, "Something's wrong with Aaron!"

They all immediately stood up and ran over to Aaron's room. They opened to see Aaron on the bed breathing heavily with sweat trickling down his face.

They all went over to the bed, and they were all worried for Aaron.

"What do you think happened?" Flint asked.

"I don't know. Nothing the medical books I have read have told me anything about this," Lucian replied.

"I've never seen this in my travels so far," Cynthia replied.

"I haven't seen it in my whole life," Bertha said.

"I have," Rose said.

They all turned to her waiting for her to continue.

"It's a rare bug-catchers disease. For some strange reason only bug-catchers are the ones to ever catch it. It's quite rare, but the trainer has to practically spend every day of his Pokémon career with his bug-type Pokémon for it to happen," Rose explained.

"How do you know this?" Lucian asked.

"I met someone with the same problem…he went into a coma a week after he got it," Rose said grimly.

"Do you know how to find the antidote?" Cynthia asked pleading.

"I know where to get the antidote, but there is no way to get it here in time," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Bertha asked.

"It would take a week to get the herb and come back, and by that time, Aaron could be in a coma for days, weeks, months, or even years," Rose said, nearly yelled.

"So what can we do?" Flint asked looking back at Aaron.

"Hope he can hold out for a lot longer than a week," Rose said. "I'm going out. Don't bother looking for me."

"Rose!" Cynthia yelled but was too late as she saw Rose slam the door shut. "What do you think that kid is up to?"

"I don't know, but I hope it helps Aaron," Bertha said concerned for the younger's well-being.

"Let's get some medicine for him to take and hopefully slow down the disease as much as possible. It might give us more time to get the medicine and give it to him," Lucian suggested.

"Good idea. I'll look through the cupboards for anything," Flint said running out of the room.

Cynthia looked outside the window and saw Rose running into the forest. She thought _'What are you thinking Rose? Leaving at this specific time. You had better be helping Aaron, or I won't forgive you whatsoever.'_

Rose ran through the corridors out into the open space. She didn't want to tell them the horrible truth. If they didn't find the antidote within a month…the boy would die. She had watched as her friend from years ago had died from the same disease. Rose couldn't stand to see another person go through the pain and suffering the way her friend had. She quickly ran off into the forest and stopped in a clearing. She reached into her jacket for the Pokémon that could be the only hope of her saving Aaron now. She threw one of her Pokéballs into the air and called out her Rapidash.

"What do you need this time Rose?" Rapidash asked.

"Can you take me to the flower garden?" Rose asked.

"How far?"

"About 300 miles away from here. We need to be back here in a week," Rose explained.

"It's because of that bug trainer isn't it?" Rapidash asked while turning her back towards Rose to allow her to get on.

"You think?" Rose said as she climbed onto Rapidash's back and gently grabbed her mane. "Let's go! We have no time to lose! Extreme Speed!"

Rose and Rapidash sped out through the countryside taking few breaks along the way. They were able to make it to the flower garden within two days including having a day to rest.

"You've gotten faster Rapidash. Much, much faster. Your stamina has improved as well," Rose complimented as she gathered the herbs necessary for the antidote along with her Roserade that stood guard over the flower garden.

"Thank you for the compliment Rose. What shall we do to get back?" Rapidash asked smelling some of the flowers careful not to let them burn.

"We could always use extreme speed to get there in two days. We need to reach there in two days anyhow to get the medicine in time for him," Rose said gathering the last of the flowers into a satchel that she had brought. "Thanks again Roserade. Take care of yourself alright!"

"Be careful. Those herbs have a special smell. Pokémon will instantly be attracted to them and attack you for them," Roserade cautioned.

"Will do!" Rose climbed onto Rapidash's back and yelled out, "Rapidash! Extreme Speed!" With that, the two raced off back to the elite four building hoping to make it in time for the two day mark they had left.

The two days past quickly for they weren't taking any breaks whatsoever on the way back.

Rapidash knew she was tiring from the long sprint but didn't care.

Rose wanted Rapidash to stop but stopped her thought when she felt Rapidash go even faster. She knew that the Pokémon wanted the bug trainer to be alright because of Beautifly's connection with him.

Rose knew she had to help him, for the elite four, for Cynthia, and most of all…for her Pokémon.


	6. Quest 5: Where is She?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 5: Where is She?

The elite four building was crazy for the week. All challengers were declined because of Aaron's sickness. When the champion herself told the challengers what had happened, they understood and went out training before their big battle when the bug trainer returned to health.

Cynthia didn't bother to tell them about the coma. She was hoping that Rose would be back soon with some way of helping him. The girl had been missing the whole week, and only the elite four and she had noticed it.

Of course, no one had known about the girl because they only met her three weeks ago, and no one had ever come to challenge the elite four in that time.

The building was in chaos trying to find a way to obtain the antidote needed for Aaron's recovery.

"Where is that girl when you need her?" Bertha said angrily.

"How should I know? The kid's been missing for the whole week while Aaron's been sick in bed," Flint said sitting down into a chair.

"How could she leave at a time like this? What in the world is she doing to make her go missing for an entire week?" Cynthia said also sitting down in a chair.

Lucian walked in the room a few minutes later carrying a thermometer in his hand. "Aaron's temperature has gone up. It's a high fever now. I researched the bug-catchers disease that Rose said, and the first symptoms were a high fever, shortness of breath, and inability to get up from bed. There was one thing that Rose didn't mention though," Lucian said, his face darkening.

"Well," Bertha started, "What is it?"

The people in the room looked towards Lucian for what he was going to say next.

Lucian took a deep breath before saying, "It seems that…if we can't get the antidote to him in time before his coma…he'll die after a month," he finished grimly.

They all widened their eyes in fear and surprise.

Cynthia stood up and said, "Rose kept THAT important detail from us! How could she? If she had told us, we would have been working harder to get Aaron the antidote!"

"How could we if we didn't know where it was?" Lucian explained.

"What?" Bertha asked.

"It seems that there is only one place where the herb for the antidote is said to grow…but no one knows where that it," Lucian explained further. "I think that Rose is the only one who knows considering her friend did die from the same cause."

They all sat down thinking about what they were going to do until they were interrupted by a blast coming from outside the building.

They immediately went outside to see a Rapidash running from a group of Zangoose. They saw someone on the Rapidash's back, and Flint instantly recognized her.

Flint yelled out the name of the rider, "Rose!"

* * *

"Oh come on! Why did this have to happen now of all times?" Rose complained as her Rapidash sped to the left to avoid another flamethrower from the Zangoose that were chasing them. "There's the elite four building! You can't talk anymore Rapidash, I'm sorry about that."

Rapidash nodded her agreement and kept running.

The two would have made it to the group in about an hour or so…if the Zangoose didn't use a Fury Swipes attack to get Rapidash's legs.

Rose was flung off Rapidash, and she quickly called Rapidash back into her Pokéball to rest from the two-day run. As soon as Rapidash was safe in her Pokéball, Rose started to run for the building.

"Curse these flowers' scent!" Rose yelled as she dodged to the right to avoid another flamethrower from the Zangoose. She glanced back to count a total of ten Zangoose chasing after her for the flowers in her satchel.

* * *

The elite four and champion saw as Rose was running away from the Zangoose carrying a satchel in her arms. They wondered why Rose was carrying the bag but dismissed the question as they saw Rose's frantic face to get away from the Zangoose.

They were all planning to release a Pokémon until they heard a roar from above their heads.

They all looked up to see a large bird coming their way. They all widened their eyes at the sight and went onto their knees in shock and surprise.

* * *

Rose heard a roar and then looked up to see a yellow bird with red flames on its head and wings. As soon as she recognized it, a smile spread on her face as she yelled, "Moltres! Over here!"

The fire type of the legendary birds saw Rose waving her hand over her head while running and instantly flew over. She flew low to the ground close to Rose's level, and Rose jumped onto the Pokémon's back getting out of the Zangoose's reach. What she didn't expect was a flock of Fearow to take flight as she as she left the ground.

Rose and Moltres raised their eyebrows at all the Fearow. Rose yelled out, "How many wild Pokémon are in this area? Quick Moltres, use Aerial Ace to get to the building!" Rose told the bird.

Moltres nodded and quickly flew off towards the building. The Fearow kept launching Air Cutters at the pair. Moltres kept darting left and right to try to dodge them all.

Rose tried her best to hold onto Moltres' coat as the legendary Pokémon darted away from the Air Cutters.

One of the Air Cutters however flew towards Rose and hit her hand causing her to let go of Moltres' coat.

Unfortunately for Rose they were over 100 feet in the air when she started to fall. She saw the Pokémon look at her before they charged at her aiming for the flowers. She also saw the Zangoose running towards where she was going to land. She clenched the satchel filled with medical flowers close to her chest bracing for the impact of the ground.

The pain never came.

Rose slowly opened her eyes to see a blue glow around her figure. She slowly looked down to see Lucian's Alakazam using Psychic on her to keep her from falling. She sighed upon seeing the Alakazam. She looked up to see Moltres using a combination of Heat Wave and Solarbeam to keep the Fearow and Zangoose at bay.

* * *

"Smart thinking Lucian," Cynthia complimented as Lucian's Alakazam put Rose gently onto the ground.

Rose instantly collapsed as soon as she touched the ground. While she was on the ground, she held out the bag to Cynthia.

Cynthia looked at her confused but took the bag anyway. She opened it up to find flowers. She gave the bag to Lucian to take a look only to have him gasp and widen his eyes in surprise.

Lucian slowly muttered the words, "Those are the herbs to cure Aaron's disease," Lucian said as he quickly looked over at Rose who was panting heavily.

Rose sat up on the ground before panting out, "You…you need to turn…those herbs into a powder…and then turn it into…a drink for…Aaron to take. After a few…hours the effects should…start happening…and he will be…better by tomorrow," Rose finished before slumping down towards the ground again.

Flint quickly picked her up and carried her into the building. They all saw the Moltres looking their way before disappearing into the sky.


	7. Quest 6: Cured at Last!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 6: Cured at Last!

Cynthia grabbed the herb grinder, a cup, and some water on the way to Aaron's room. Flint was still carrying Rose on his back. Lucian was carrying the satchel full of the medical flowers. Bertha was going to the medical room to check on Rose's Rapidash after Rose asked her to.

They made it to see Aaron breathing more harshly. He had even more sweat trickling down his face.

Rose quickly said, "You…have to hurry…before he goes into comatose state."

Flint set Rose down on a chair in the room and went to Cynthia and Lucian.

Lucian was already starting to turn the powder into a fine powder while Cynthia poured some water into the cup. As soon as Lucian was finished grinding the herbs, he poured the powder into the cup of water that Cynthia had. The powder dissolved, and the water turned green.

Flint got Aaron to sit up while Cynthia put the cup of water to his mouth. She didn't know how to get him to drink it while he was like this without accidently choking him like the last time she tried. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Cynthia whispered, "Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

Rose had seen the look on Cynthia's face and used all of her remaining strength to stand up from the chair and walk over. She put her hand on Cynthia's shoulder and saw her worried look when Cynthia saw who it was. Rose put her hand to the cup and poured some of the liquid into Aaron's mouth. She quickly took the cup away, put her hand over his mouth, and tilted his head back to drink it. She did the process over and over again until the cup was empty.

The group waited an hour to see whether the herbs had any effect.

Bertha was still checking up on Rose's Rapidash because she felt that something was off with the tests.

Rose was sitting on the sofa in Aaron's room right next to Lucian and Cynthia. She was having her head rest on Cynthia's shoulder.

Lucian was reading a book waiting for Aaron as well. He wasn't like Flint who was pacing around quickly, so he decided to get more reading down on his book.

Cynthia didn't mind having Rose's head on her shoulder. She wasn't even that heavy. Cynthia patted Rose's head to show her appreciation and saw Rose turn her head up.

The group turned their heads to look at Rose's expression.

Rose looked up when Cynthia started patting her head. She had a confused expression on her face of why Cynthia was patting her head. She was still confused until Cynthia whispered the words, "Thank you Rose." She smiled then and continued to lay her head on Cynthia's shoulder with a content expression on her face.

* * *

An hour later, Aaron started to wake up.

Cynthia, Lucian, and Flint immediately went over to him while Rose snuck out of the room without them noticing.

"How are you feeling Aaron?" Cynthia asked while she helped Aaron to sit up.

Aaron groaned as he sat up saying, "Better than before."

"That's good to hear," Lucian said.

"Definitely! We don't need to go searching for another elite four because you're all better now!" Flint yelled.

Aaron was able to sit up on his own after pushing away Cynthia's hands. He looked around and then said, "Who do I have to thank for this?"

Cynthia smiled and then said, "You have to thank Rose for-" Cynthia stopped as she saw Rose was missing from the room. "Where did Rose go? She was here just a minute ago." She looked over at Flint and Lucian who shook their heads no.

A few seconds later Bertha burst in yelling, "Is Aaron really awake! Oh thank goodness. As soon as Rose told me the good news, I rushed over here."

Cynthia, Flint, and Lucian looked at her before asking, "Where is Rose right now?"

Bertha breathed in before thinking. She closed her eyes and had her chin in her hand. It was a minute before she said, "She came into the medical room to get her Rapidash. I wanted to do some more tests because the Rapidash's legs were still healthy even though it was obvious that she was on a two-day run. Rose said it was fine and took the Rapidash and left the building."

Cynthia widened her eyes and yelled, "She's not supposed to get out of the building yet! She can't even walk right!"

Bertha and Aaron widened their eyes and yelled, "What!"

Lucian explained, "It seems that Rose got the flowers needed for the antidote for your disease Aaron. On her way back, her Rapidash was attacked and so was she. Her legs are heavily weakened, so she shouldn't be walking right now."

Aaron got up from the bed and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find her. I have to give my thanks properly."

They all nodded and then ran out of the room to find Rose.

Rose was with her Rapidash at the lake waiting for a certain Pokémon to come along.

"How long do you think it will take Rapidash?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure Rose. I'm not sure how long she will take. You do realize that she has no gender right?" Rapidash asked.

"Yes, but she insists that we call her a she," Rose explained while swinging her legs in the lake water.

"That was some injury. First I get injured and then you do, so it's twice the normal injury," Rapidash said looking concerned at Rose's legs.

"Yeah, I guess that was a bit overboard," Rose said closing her eyes.

**_Flashback Starts_**

_"Oh come on! Why did this have to happen now of all times?" Rose complained as her Rapidash sped to the left to avoid another flamethrower from the Zangoose that were chasing them. "There's the elite four building! You can't talk anymore Rapidash, I'm sorry about that."_

_ Rapidash nodded her agreement and kept running. _

_ The two would have made it to the group in about an hour or so…if the Zangoose didn't use a Fury Swipes attack to get Rapidash's legs._

_ Rose was flung off Rapidash, and she quickly called Rapidash back into her Pokéball to rest from the two-day run. _

Quick Rapidash. Use 'transfer' to give up all your injuries to me. _Rose thought to her Rapidash._

_ As soon as Rapidash was safe in her Pokéball, Rose started to run for the building._

_ "Curse these flowers' scent!" Rose yelled as she dodged to the right to avoid another flamethrower from the Zangoose. She glanced back to count a total of ten Zangoose chasing after her for the flowers in her satchel._

**_Flashback Ends_**

"You have to remember that 'transfer' is too dangerous for you to use when you are injured," Rapidash commented.

"I know that. I didn't expect them to hit me though," Rose explained. "Shh! I hear the elite four coming. Stay quiet Rapidash," Rose said putting her hand onto Rapidash's nose.

She felt Rapidash nod and waited for the group to show up.


	8. Quest 7: Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 7: Surprises, Surprises

"There you are Rose!" Cynthia yelled as she got out into the clearing.

Rose turned her head to say, "Hi Cynthia, Flint, Lucian, and Bertha. Good to see you up and about Aaron."

"Thanks to you Rose. For that, I must say thanks for helping me," Aaron said smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway? Cynthia said that you weren't supposed to even walk. How did you even get here anyway?" Bertha asked concerned.

Rose looked at Bertha before replying, "Easy. I got Rapidash to take me. Isn't that right girl?" Rose asked patting her Rapidash on the head for a job well done, for many reasons.

"What are you doing here?" Lucian said.

"Waiting for someone," Rose replied looking at the lake. She saw a familiar green glow in the middle of the lake and smiled. "Here she comes now," Rose said pointing at the glow.

The group looked at where she was pointing and widened their eyes as they saw what happened next.

The green glow turned into a green portal, and a Pokémon came out. The Pokémon was small and looked fairy-like. It was pink with two little ribbons that had green ends and had a pair of small green wings. The Pokémon saw them and went over to them.

"Nice to see you again Celebi," Rose said rubbing the shiny Celebi's head.

Celebi practically purred as her head was being rubbed. Celebi quickly went over to Rose's legs that were in the water and touched them using Heal Bell.

Rose's legs were covered in a green glow before it faded into her legs. Rose said, "Thanks Celebi. I'll be sure to call you again. Oh! I nearly forgot." Rose dug into the small bag that she brought with her and pulled out a pouch. She opened the pouch and held it out to Celebi. "Here, you said that there were your favorite things to eat, so I got some for you."

Celebi squealed, if a Pokémon can squeal, in delight and happily took the bag.

Rose giggled and put the pouch string over Celebi's head to fit around her neck.

Celebi nodded her thanks and went back into her time portal to travel.

Rose turned back to see the shocked expressions on the groups' faces. "I see that you guys are surprised," she said standing up to check out her legs. She turned one way and then the other. She then walked in circles getting more distance with each circle that got larger. "Looks like that did the trick. Good thing Celebi can heal my injuries right girl?" Rose said patting her Rapidash on the head once again.

The group finally got out of their shocked expressions and said, "You know a Celebi!"

"A shiny Celebi!" Aaron added.

"I know a lot of legends. Why do you think Moltres helped me out earlier today?" Rose asked still petting Rapidash.

"Like who?" Lucian asked interested.

"Like…all of them," Rose replied getting onto Rapidash's back. "Are you coming back to the elite four building? I'll leave you here if you don't."

They all nodded their heads but forgot to bring some of their Pokémon with them when they were trying to find Rose.

Rose understood what they were thinking from their expressions and called out her Dragonair and Flygon. "Can you two be sweeties and help my friends get back home?"

Dragonair and Flygon nodded before lowering themselves onto the ground to let the five get onto their backs.

Since Flygon was twice the size of anyone of his species, he was able to carry Cynthia, Lucian, and Flint.

Dragonair carried Bertha and Aaron back home to the building.

"Let's hurry," Rose said, "or we might have especially burnt dinner this time," she finished with a smile.

"What do you mean Rose?" Cynthia asked while riding on Flygon.

"Well…when we were waiting for Aaron to wake up, I remember Flint going out to start dinner," Rose started. "Then I remembered when I walked out that he didn't turn off the stove yet. I don't think he remembered to turn off the stove when you guys left to find me either," she finished flashing a smile in Flint's direction.

Flint widened his eyes before yelling, "Oh shoot! I left the stove on!"

"What?" Bertha yelled. "You could burn the building down. We're an hour away. How will we get there in time?"

"Oh…actually we're five minutes away actually," Rose remarked.

Lucian looked at her strangely before saying, "We cannot get there in five minutes with that much distance."

"Just watch and learn," Rose said looking over at Lucian. She turned to her three Pokémon and said, "You three know what to do." She saw the three Pokémon nod at her before she yelled out, "Rapidash! Dragonair! Flygon! Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, and then Extreme Speed!"

The three Pokémon quickly followed her orders, and in five minutes, they were all at the elite four building.

Flint jumped off of Flygon's back to head to the kitchen to stop the stove. He came out a minute later sighing and saw the others finally getting off the Pokémon's backs. He said, "I turned the stove off and miraculously…nothing's burned," he finished with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Rose said jumping off of Rapidash and recalling all three Pokémon into their Pokéballs.

"Good idea using moves that are the fastest to get us here quickly," Lucian commented.

"No problem, but they take a lot of energy. Dragonair, Flygon, and Rapidash won't be able to do any type of training for a few days now. Maybe I should switch them out? I'll ask them later. I'm heading to my room to chat with my Pokémon alright?" Rose said walking into the building towards her room.

"Strange girl," Flint said breaking the silence. "So, who's up for dinner?"

They all nodded and went inside to see that Rose was still in her room.

* * *

Rose locked the door to her room and called out her Dragonair, Flygon, and Rapidash. "You three are still tired correct?" She saw the three Pokémon nod yes. She then called out her Espeon, Beautifly, and Milotic into the large room. "Do you six want to take a break? It's pretty close to a month, and I'm sure the next group won't mind getting out earlier." She saw the six Pokémon look at each other and then at her nodding their heads yes. "Alright then, you six will go rest in the Temial (A/N: Guess where I got that from) Dimension while I call out the next group alright?"

The six Pokémon nodded again before Rose waved her arms in front of her. The two tattoos started to glow and then so did the six Pokémon. She said one thing before they disappeared, "I'll be sure to call on you if I need help. Have a good rest and have fun on your vacation."

The six Pokémon disappeared and so did their Pokéballs. A few seconds later, six new Pokéballs appeared in their places.

Rose looked at each one of them before saying, "Welcome back you six." She walked out of her room after unlocking the door and went to dinner.


	9. Quest 8: New Group

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 8: New Group

Cynthia, Flint, Lucian, Aaron, and Bertha were talking about Rose when she came into the room. Cynthia was the one who noticed that the Pokéballs in her hands were different from the ones she had an hour ago.

Cynthia said, "Those Pokéballs are different. Where are your first ones?"

Rose looked at her surprised and said, "How did you notice that this was a different group?"

"The stickers you placed on your Pokéballs are different. They may be small, but I can still see them. The first group you had this morning had Arceus-stickers on them. This group has Dialga-stickers on them. If you look closely, everyone can see them," Cynthia explained.

The group leaned towards Rose to indeed see the Dialga-stickers on the button on the Pokéballs. The sticker was extremely small but when the Pokéball expanded, the sticker expanded as well.

"What group do you have this time Rose?" Cynthia asked. "The first group was a Milotic, Rapidash, Beautifly, Dragonair, Flygon, and an Espeon. So what is this group formed from?"

They all looked at Rose hoping to see her new Pokémon.

Rose looked at them before sighing. She then said, "Follow me, and I'll show you," while walking out the door. She went into the little clearing just outside the building and released the Pokémon inside of the Pokéballs she had on her right now.

The first Pokémon was a fire-type. She had a yellow coat and was fox-like. It had nine tails that were groomed smoothly and curved to meet back at her front paws. This Pokémon was a Ninetales.

The second Pokémon was small in comparison to Ninetales. He had a black coat that had blue circles around its ears, tail, and legs. It was a creature of the night unlike its sunny counterpart. The Pokémon looked around the area and laid down happily right next to Ninetales waiting for Rose's instructions. This Pokémon was a shiny Umbreon.

A white Pokémon with blue and purple crystals on its coat appeared next. The Pokémon had a pink sash around her waist as if tying a kimono. The Pokémon always had a hand in front of its face and looked lady-like to say the least. This shiny Pokémon's name was Froslass.

A white and blue Pokémon appeared as the fourth Pokémon. She was naturally blue but its wings were white and cloud-shaped. The Pokémon was a flying-type Pokémon and was flying above the group's heads as it explored the new terrain. This was the Pokémon named Altaria.

The fifth light revealed a green Pokémon with white hair. The Pokémon had a red rose for its right hand and a blue rose for its left. He recognized Rose from the visit to the flower garden earlier that week. This Pokémon left a Roselia in charge of the flower garden while he was gone. This Pokémon was known as Roserade.

The final light revealed a blue and black Pokémon. This one looked ready to fight as he was partially a fighting-type. He was also a steel-type and looked ready to fight anyone who dared to hurt his friends and trainer. This Pokémon walked like a human and was able to tell where other objects were even if he wasn't able to see. This Pokémon was known as a Lucario.

"Meet the new group. My first six Pokémon were getting tired, so I sent them back home for a vacation. These guys were the next ones that wanted to come, so I got them here earlier than supposed to," Rose explained patting each Pokémon on the head.

"How many Pokémon do you have Rose?" Lucian asked.

Rose looked at him before saying with a teasing tone, "That's for me to know, and you to find out Lucian."

Everyone giggled at her answer. Lucian was still wondering how many Pokémon she had and more importantly…how she got them here without using a transporter. The transporter they had used to send Pokémon back and forth between their individual homes and the building had not been accessed for over a week. When he went to check on it a few minutes ago before he followed Rose out, it still hadn't been accessed.

Lucian didn't remember whether Rose brought any other Pokéballs with her when she first came. If she did, when she was searching for the first six, then some of the Pokéballs should have popped out from her jacket pockets.

"I have one more question," Lucian said.

"What is it?" Rose said getting out a brush to groom Ninetales.

"How did you get them all here? The transporter hasn't been accessed in over a week, so how did you get them here?" Lucian said.

Rose widened her eyes a small fraction before turning back to Ninetales with a smile. She quickly thought of a lie and said, "I brought them in the suitcase I had. I placed them in a special compartment in my room that no one can find. That way I can let any Pokémon out if they want."

Lucian didn't believe her but didn't question her any further. They all seemed to have forgotten that she said she sent them back home as well because they didn't question her any longer.

Rose called back all of her Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and then went inside. "Are you coming or not? I think dinner's getting cold with us being out here."

The others quickly followed and went inside to eat dinner.

The elite four occasionally took glances at Rose.

Rose noticed and said with an extremely sweet smile, "What do you need to know guys?"

The group took one look at the smile and realized that she didn't want to be bothered right now. Cynthia was the only one who didn't notice the meaning of that smile and asked, "What are your other Pokémon Rose?"

Rose turned back to Cynthia with a small smile and said, "You'll find out as the months pass." With that answer given, she returned to eating followed by the other members of the Sinnoh League.


	10. Quest 9: Trouble Awaits

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 9: Trouble Awaits

"What's wrong now?" Rose said as the elite four kept following her around.

"Where's Cynthia?" Bertha asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Rose said trying to get away from them.

"Because you were the last one to talk to her before she went up and disappeared," Aaron said to reply while following Rose around another corner.

"Didn't she leave a note in the kitchen?" Rose said. She knew that the note was true and was in the kitchen. She didn't know that Flint accidently threw it away though.

"You mean that paper I found on the dining table?" Flint asked. Rose nodded and then he paled. He then said, "I…accidently threw that away…" Flint said with his head down.

They all groaned after glaring at Flint. Rose started to walk towards the kitchen and looked for the note. She found the note sitting next to the trashcan. "Good thing that you have poor aim Flint. Because I do not want to search through the trash for this," she said picking up the note.

"The note says: Dear Elite Four and Rose, I will be going traveling looking for more clues about Dialga and Palkia. I will most likely be gone for the week unless something comes up. If any challengers come over and try to face me, tell them to wait until I return. From, Cynthia," Rose finished.

"So that's where she went," Bertha said.

"Now will you stop pestering me? I don't mind it when Cynthia's around but when she's not, that's when it needs to stop," Rose said as she glared at the group. She then went outside for some peace and quiet.

As soon as Rose left Flint commented, "She is harsh…"

"A little too harsh for someone of her age. What do you think happened to her?" Bertha asked.

"Who knows? To Arceus' name, I know she won't tell us willingly unless it is drastic," Aaron commented sitting down at the table for lunch.

"Whose turn was it to cook this week?" Lucian asked.

"I think it was Rose's turn to cook this week…" Bertha said before widening her eyes. "She just left."

The group turned to look at the door and then sighed. "That girl is not going to change. Let's check what's in the fridge," Flint suggested as he opened the fridge door. He widened his eyes and stepped aside to let everyone see what was inside.

Inside the fridge were four plates each with a note addressing whose was whose. In front of them all was a note saying, 'Cynthia would be pretty mad if I let you go hungry on my kitchen week. All you have to do is heat these up for two minutes, and they will be as fresh as when I made them a half hour ago. See you guys later. Oh yeah. I'm going to be off for the week, so the rest of the food is also in the fridge. In each section there should be five plates just in case Cynthia decides to come back. See you guys when I'm done for the week.'

The group looked at the food and did as the instructions told. Now all they had to do was wait for the week to pass when either Cynthia would show up first or Rose would.

* * *

Rose went off towards the clearing in the middle of the forest. She waited for someone to show up to take her to the meeting scheduled later that afternoon. She didn't need to wait long as the wind suddenly picked up and a Pokémon stood before her eyes. The Pokémon was a big blue bird. It had a long tail that looked like ribbon. Everything about it was blue, the eyes, the coat, the wings, the tail, everything. Rose smiled at the Pokémon and climbed onto its back. She then said, "Let's go…Articuno."

Articuno nodded before taking off and headed to the mountains close by. When the two got there, there was a small rock with a symbol. Rose reached out towards the rock and touched it. The rock started to glow before it faded.

The two waited a few minutes for something to happen. When they were finished waiting a rock next to them opened up and showed a portal. The two smiled before going into the portal and going to the scheduled meeting.

Once the two got inside the portal and got out the other side, they were somewhere that was filled with open space. The only things that took up space were the occasional time crystals and space orbs as well as ribbons that were the same pattern as Arceus' life plates.

A big bird with rainbow wings and resembled a phoenix came up to the two and said, "**Welcome back to the Temial Dimension. Articuno, it is nice to see you and thanks for picking Rose up for the meeting."**

"**It was no problem Ho-oh. I was glad to help her get to the meeting**," Articuno replied still flying in the air with Rose on her back.

"Right now, I am glad that you can all use telepathy. I think it would be a pain trying to translate everything," Rose said giggling with a smile.

The two legendaries looked at her before smiling as well.

"**Come then. The meeting is about to begin,**" Ho-oh said leading the way to the meeting.

The three went to an arena that used to be just a black speck from where Rose and Articuno first entered. As they got closer, they could see the arena filled with 33 other Pokémon. All of them were legends, hence the name legendary Pokémon.

"**It seems that everyone is here now. Let the meeting commence,**" Arceus said as soon as he saw Rose. "**Welcome back Rose. Thanks for coming to this meeting."**

"It was no problem whatsoever Arceus. After I got the message, I excused myself from the elite four building to come," Rose said with a smile.

"**That's good to hear Rose**," Moltres said. "**How are you from that stunt a couple of days ago?**"

"I am doing fine Moltres," Rose replied. "My wounds are better, and the new group is doing well. So…what is this meeting about Arceus?"

Arceus turned his head to look at all of them and said, "**It seems as if Dialga's Adamant Orb has been found."**

They all widened their eyes and looked at Dialga who had a grim look.

"Why so glum Dialga? Who found it?" Rose asked worried about Dialga's reaction.

"**It seems that the grandmother of that champion you are rooming with has found it. But something grave will happen to it, but I can't tell what**," Dialga answered.

"**I also sense that something will happen to my Lustrous Orb**," Palkia commented.

"**My Griseous Orb as well**," Giratina added.

"That's not good. The only good thing is that you three aren't fighting as much anymore," Rose said with a smirk.

The three legendary dragons looked at her with a glare, and she replied by putting her hands up in a defensive way and saying, "It's true though. You three always argue."

The other legendaries laughed a little at the three's expense.

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie came up and said together, "**We sense that something bad will happen to our lakes. We along with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina sense something bad will happen but don't know what.**"

Rose looked at them with a glare that said 'This is not good at all.' She said to Arceus, "I will be staying for the week in this dimension training. Let's hope nothing bad happens to those three orbs. If something does, hope for the better."

The legendaries nodded their heads in agreement and went back to their homes in the world. Rose stayed in the Temial Dimension with every single one of her Pokémon. She has every single one, every single Pokémon, every single evolution, everything since she had been living for so many years. She let them live in the Temial Dimension so that they can live as long as she can. Her first Pokémon were the Rapidash, Milotic, Espeon, Flygon, Beautifly, and Dragonair she had earlier. Every one of her Pokémon was able to stay in the Temial Dimension and live as long as Rose lived thanks to the legendary dragons.

The week went on with Rose's trainings, meetings, and rests along with her own Pokémon.


	11. Quest 10: Stolen!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 10: Stolen!

Rose came back to the elite four building after saying her goodbyes to the legendaries. She had gotten Altaria to take her back home because it would be too suspicious being flown in by an Articuno. She was sure they were already in a shock with Moltres helping her earlier.

She touched the ground and returned Altaria to her Pokéball to rest. She went inside to see everyone gathered around the table and Cynthia with her head in her hands.

Rose came in asking, "Something wrong guys?"

The group looked at her finally noticing her presence and Flint said, "Cynthia has some news for us. She just got back today and wondered where you were until she saw the note."

Rose sat down across from Cynthia and waited.

Cynthia looked up at Rose and grimly said, "The Adamant Orb was stolen."

Rose widened her eyes and yelled out, "It was stolen!"

Everyone widened their eyes and flinched at Rose's reaction. They didn't expect her to be so angry about this incident. Sure they were angry as well, but they didn't react like this when they found out.

Rose immediately said, "I have to make a call. I'll be in my room." After that, she immediately ran out of the room heading towards her own. She locked the door as soon as she got in and quickly tapped the Rainbow Wing tattoo on her left arm and waited for an answer.

She waited for two minutes before someone answered saying, "**It's late at night Rose. What happened?"**

"You want to know what happened. This is what happened. The Adamant Orb was stolen!" Rose yelled.

Rose immediately got a result as many legendaries yelled out from both tattoos, "**The Adamant Orb was stolen! How could that have happened?"**

"I don't know. Cynthia just informed me. Let me see…the only people I know who would take it in this region would be..." Rose widened her eyes. "Team…Galactic."

"**This is not good. They cannot have that orb. Rose, you have to protect the Lustrous Orb at all costs."**

"Understood Arceus. I will do my best," Rose said before tapping her left arm once again. She fell onto the bed with a worried look. She kept muttering, "This is not good. Where is the Lustrous Orb hidden? This is so not good…"

* * *

The next week, Cynthia had even more disturbing news. It seems as if the Lustrous Orb was found but then went missing soon after. Everyone gasped, but surprisingly Rose was taking this quite well. She was actually just continuing on with cooking breakfast instead of Cynthia because the champion was stressed.

While the group was eating, Rose went back to her room and tapped her tattoos once again.

"**We're here Rose,**" a voice answered.

"It seems as if you got the job done," Rose replied making sure no one was following her while she made it back to her room and locked the door once she got in.

"**We got the Lustrous Orb as soon as they found it. Why did Palkia have to hide it that well?**" the voice complained.

"Relax Celebi. We got the orb and now it's in my possession correct?" Rose asked politely.

"**Yes, the Lustrous Orb is in the secret compartment we built in your room,**" Celebi answered. "**Make sure that no one gets a hold of it. Maybe combining it with your soul would be the wisest thing to do.**"

"That is true. After all, once we found the Griseous Orb, I did merge with it," Rose said digging around in her closest for something. She found a small pad at the bottom of the closest and put her hands over it. The pad started to glow before revealing a large drawer in the side of the closest. She carefully reached in and pulled out a large object wrapped in a silk cloth. She unraveled it to reveal the Lustrous Orb. "I'll merge with it and become a part of Palkia like I have with Giratina," she said while she held the orb close to her chest.

The tattoos glowed along with the Lustrous Orb before the orb disappeared into vapor and entered Rose's body. The process to merge with the Lustrous Orb was done, and no one could take it without killing Rose first or having her relinquish it on her own free will.

"Now all we need is the Adamant Orb back but how?" Rose questioned after closing the secret drawer.

"**Not sure. All I do know is that something is going to happen to you and a whole lot of other people. You have to be careful. Make sure you don't leave the elite four building except for emergencies and looking after the elite four. Don't forget our quarterly meetings with the others alright. Catch up later okay Rose? Bye,**" Celebi said before the tattoo stopped blinking.

"Hmm. For a first, she hung up on me instead of the other way around," Rose said covering her arms with her jacket again. She unlocked the door to her room and walked back into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

While Rose was gone, the league members were talking.

"She reacted rather calmly this time. Why is that?" Lucian questioned.

"That is strange. I mean we just found the Lustrous and Adamant Orb and then had them either stolen or missing," Cynthia said. "I would figure that she would have reacted the same way to the Lustrous Orb the same way she did the Adamant Orb."

"Do you think she had anything to do with the Lustrous Orb disappearing? After all, she didn't react as much," Aaron suggested.

"Like that girl can do something like that. She was in her room when that happened," Bertha said.

"That's true. She was in her room all week. She didn't leave once since she came back," Flint said.

They kept talking about Rose until said girl finally came into the kitchen to eat the breakfast she made. She was right when she said the only thing she could cook was rice, fish, and vegetables because when they asked her to cook something else; she had to get Cynthia's help.


	12. Quest 11: Destroying or Protecting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 11: Destroying or Protecting

"Why do you think Cynthia had to leave so quickly yesterday?" Flint asked.

"I'm not sure. And it's definitely not like Rose to be missing without at least leaving some notice," Bertha commented when she didn't see Rose at breakfast.

"Did anyone check up on her?" Flint asked.

"I'll go," Aaron replied. He left the room for a few minutes while the others talked.

* * *

Aaron walked quickly to Rose's room trying to be as silent as possible. A few weeks ago, Aaron had accidently woke her up while she was still sleeping. He had a burn mark for weeks from her Ninetales' ember attack.

He slowly pushed the door open to Rose's room and widened his eyes. He practically screamed which made the other elite four members come running.

The elite four members were talking until they heard Aaron screaming. They ran over quickly to see what was wrong to see why he screamed.

Rose was on the bed thrashing around with sweat trickling down her face. They didn't know what was wrong with her and didn't know how to help. Rose's face was clenched in pain and she had a few tears coming from her eyes. All of a sudden she clutched her head with her hands and started screaming.

The elite four immediately went to her to try to calm her down to no avail. They just couldn't stop her from thrashing around. She nearly scratched them a couple of times as well, so they had to stop for a while.

A minute later a call from Cynthia arrived saying that she needed the elite four as well as Rose to come over to the ruins at once.

"I need you here now!" Cynthia yelled.

Bertha was the one who answered the phone so she replied, "What for Cynthia?"

"Team Galactic is trying to get the three lake guardians. They have been using bombs to release them, and Hunter J has been catching them," Cynthia explained. "Meet me at the ruins; there is something really wrong here."

"You sure are talking. Rose here started screaming and thrashing around for some odd reason," Bertha said looking at Rose with a worried look.

Rose kept screaming as though she was in pain, but the others found that nothing was wrong with her.

Cynthia gasped and then said, "She's been screaming and thrashing? For how long?"

"Aaron found her like that a few minutes ago, so she could have been like this for about half an hour tops," Bertha said moving the phone to her shoulder before getting it kicked out of her hand by Rose.

"That's when the attacks started. That's a strange coincidence. Make sure you all meet me at the ruins," Cynthia said before hanging up.

Bertha turned to the group and said, "We have an emergency. Seems like Team Galactic made their move, and we need to meet Cynthia at the ruins."

"What about Rose?" Flint asked.

They all looked at her to see her screaming louder than before. They saw her open her eyes and saw how much pain she was going through before the tattoos on her arms started glowing.

Before they knew it, they were at the ruins right in front of Cynthia who was just putting her phone away.

Cynthia blinked at them in surprise before saying, "You guys got here fast. How?"

Flint was the first to reply saying, "We don't know. All we know is that Rose screamed louder, opened her eyes, and then 'poof' we're here."

They all took one look at Rose who was finally starting to calm down from her screaming and thrashing. She was breathing heavily, and they saw her take a glance at the ruins where Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie were being controlled by a red gem.

"What do you think you are doing Cyrus?" Cynthia asked.

Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic stepped up and said, "Creating a new world. This world is tainted by others, and Team Galactic shall create a new world to replace it. We also need the Lustrous Orb, but we do not know what has happened to it since you found it."

Rose was looking around for something; she finally found it on a spot on the ground right next to another that was supposed to hold the Lustrous Orb. The Adamant Orb was finally in her reach to keep safe, yet she was still tired from screaming before the teleport. She tried to silently reach inside her jacket and release her Lucario to grab the Adamant Orb for her. She pulled the Pokéball out of her jacket and quickly rolled it to the side where no one noticed. A rock hit the Pokéball which caused it to release Lucario.

Everyone was certainly surprised when the Lucario popped out of nowhere.

Lucario took a glance at his master and knew what she wanted. He quickly rushed over to the Adamant Orb and took it.

Team Galactic released their strongest Pokémon in hopes to get the orb back for their plans.

Mars, the red-headed girl, practically screamed out, "Use Fury Swipes Purugly and get that orb back."

Saturn, the blue-haired girl, calmly said, "Toxicroak, use Poison Jab."

Jupiter, the purple-haired one, yelled out, "Skuntank, use Tackle."

Lucario was quicker than them and was able to dodge their attacks. 'What should we do about this?'

Rose looked at Lucario who dodged another Shadow Ball from the Purugly and replied 'Just keep dodging until I can get these tattoos to glow. Then as soon as I get enough energy, I'll merge with that orb. Just make sure you look like you destroyed it, and I'll take care of the excuse for the elite four.' She saw Lucario nod his agreement right before he jumped onto another pillar to avoid the triple attack from the three.

The Purugly, Toxicroak and Skuntank were all using ranged attacks to try and hit the Lucario to drop the orb until someone yelled, "Stop this at once!"

They all looked over to Cyrus who was certainly not pleased. He calmly said, "Stop this at once. Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars recall your Pokémon. We do not need these ruins crumbling down on us after all we went through. Now then…who does this Lucario belong to?" Cyrus asked with a glare.

The Elite Four gulped while Cynthia just continued staring at Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at the group, and his eyes fell on someone he didn't recognize. "Well, it couldn't be Cynthia since I know what her Pokémon are. Bertha is too interested in Ground-types, Aaron in Bug-types, Lucian in Psychic-types, and Flint in Fire-types. So the person who owns the Lucario would be you wouldn't it little girl," he finished as he glared at the girl who was finally starting to breathe normally.

Rose gulped and then said to Lucario 'Come on. I need these tattoos to glow and hurry. Good thing I have the jacket because it doesn't release any glow. Come on…come on!'

Lucario jumped over to his master and then replied 'I want those tattoos to hurry as well. It was hard enough dodging those attacks…in a ruin no less!'

Rose glanced over to Lucario before saying 'It's not my fault! You were the only Pokémon I have right now that could grab that orb!'

Lucario turned his head back to Cyrus and placed his arms around the Adamant Orb. He said 'How fitting for a Pokémon belonging to the group that protects Dialga to be able to help protect the Adamant Orb huh?'

"Ah be quiet Lucario. You're starting to give me a headache," Rose accidently said before covering her mouth.

The Sinnoh League members all looked at her strangely, and Team Galactic did the same.

Lucario said out loud with his telepathy, "Nice one Rose. You just had to accidently talk out loud again."

Rose glared over at her Lucario before saying, "Be quiet Lucario." She then noticed something under her jacket. She saw a faint blue glow glowing on her tattoos. She smirked and then said to Lucario 'Show time Lucario.'

Lucario nodded before throwing the Adamant Orb into the air.

Rose yelled out, "Lucario! Bone Rush!"

Rose's tattoos glowed brightly underneath the jacket she was wearing and saw the Adamant Orb glow in response.

Rose heard Cynthia and Cyrus yell out the word 'No!' at the same time.

As soon as Lucario hit the Adamant Orb, the orb stopped glowing and immediately shattered.

In Rose's and Lucario's eyes, the orb simply turned into a blue vapor and entered Rose's body quickly.

To the others, Lucario had shattered the Adamant Orb for good.

Cyrus said, "You are going to pay for that little girl. You are going to pay dearly," he finished retreating with his commanders outside of the ruins and into their helicopter.

Rose sighed and then looked at her group to see the expressions on their faces. She immediately thought to all of her Pokémon 'I am so screwed when we get back home.'


	13. Quest 12: Return to Where They Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

I will try to be updating every week instead of every day now. I will try to update as soon as I can every week.

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 12: Returned to Where They Belong

The group got Rose in the elite four building and sat her down in one of the chairs in the dining room.

Rose could tell that she was in trouble, but she knew that she had done the right thing in 'destroying' the Adamant Orb.

Cynthia glared at Rose and said, "Why? Why did you destroy that precious artifact? It may have been the key to finally figuring out the legends."

The Elite Four were just staring at the two. They all knew that Rose would never do anything without the best intentions so…why had she done this?

Rose just stared calmly at Cynthia trying to not just blurt out what she had actually done. She closed her eyes before replying, "Exactly Cynthia. It was the key to figuring out the legends along with the Lustrous Orb."

Cynthia just increased her glare before saying, "So why? Why did you destroy it?"

Rose looked up at Cynthia and glared back. She said, "I would rather have the legends remain legends instead of being in the hands of Team Galactic." She stood up from her chair and walked out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned her head back to look at Cynthia. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing I did to protect those legends?" Rose asked before she left the room.

As soon as Rose left, Cynthia sunk down in her chair holding her head. She quietly said, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

The Elite Four felt sorry for Cynthia and decided to follow Rose to see what was going on. They quickly left the room and left Cynthia, who didn't even notice them leaving, and follow Rose down the corridor and out in the clearing in the forest. They didn't expect to see what they saw though.

* * *

Rose walked out of the room leaving Cynthia and the others behind. She quietly said to herself while walking, "I did what I had to do Cynthia. It was the only way to truly protect the three that have helped me."

She walked out of the building and into the clearing in the forest where Articuno had first picked her up for the meeting a few weeks back. She sat on a rock and tapped her tattoos. She swung her legs out while waiting for a response.

A few seconds later three voices yelled out, "**Are you alright Rose!**"

Rose giggled before replying, "I am fine Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. What about you three?"

"**We are fine Rose. Completely and utterly fine thanks to you. We seem to remember you 'destroying' the Adamant Orb. Seems more like you absorbed it. How are your peers taking it?"** Uxie asked with a worried tone.

"Seems like you know exactly what's going on Uxie. What would I expect from the Being of Knowledge?" Rose replied teasingly.

Rose could hear Uxie muttering to himself, the three legendary beings got Rose to call Uxie a boy and to call Mesprit and Azelf girls, and saw her tattoos glow. Rose was too busy waiting for the legendaries to notice that the Elite Four were all hidden in the bushes surrounding the area.

Rose waited a few seconds before she saw six orbs of light appear in front of her. Two of the lights were blue, two were pink, one was yellow, and the other was grey. The six orbs formed into six beings. The six glows shattered to reveal the legendary Pokémon within.

The two blue orbs revealed Azelf and Dialga. The two pink orbs revealed Palkia and Mesprit. The yellow showed Uxie while the grey contained Giratina.

* * *

The Elite Four widened their eyes and quickly covered their mouths before they gave themselves away. Aaron quickly called out his Vespiquen and wrote a note to Cynthia telling her to come to the clearing in the forest quickly.

Fortunately, Aaron didn't need to send his Vespiquen anywhere because as soon as the group turned around they saw Cynthia with her eyes widened in surprise.

Cynthia had wanted to apologize for yelling at Rose and quickly followed the entire group into the clearing. She had noticed that the Elite Four were staring at something but didn't know what until she stepped forward a few more steps to see the entire clearing.

* * *

Rose looked at the six of them and immediately bowed out of respect for the six.

Azelf giggled before saying, "**No need to be so formal Rose. After all, we are all good friends are we not?**"

Rose raised her head with a smile and immediately nodded along with the other legendaries.

Dialga stepped up to Rose and said, "**What should we do with the three orbs. After all, the Lustrous, Adamant, and Griseous Orbs do not belong in a world where criminals exist. They aren't safe where they are now either without destroying their host,**" he finished grimly.

Rose and the others thought for a minute before Mesprit replied saying, "**We could always put them in the Temial Dimension. After all, they will be safe there. It had every one of your dimensions. It does have the time crystals, space orbs, life plate ribbons, and we could always have Giratina give up some spare World Bubbles,**" she finished with a smile.

The other legendaries looked at Mesprit strangely. Then they all widened their mouths into a wide grin.

Rose looked at her smiling before yelling out, "Great idea Mesprit! But…how will we get them out without damaging the host further?"

Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf looked at each other before saying, "**Easy! We will help with the process. Please just relax and let us do the work.**"

Rose looked at them hesitantly and then nodded. She quickly closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

The three legendary lake guardians as well as the legendary dragons all invoked their powers. If Rose was a compass, Dialga and Azelf would be in the North direction because they walked towards an area right in front of her. Palkia and Mesprit would be southeast while Giratina and Uxie would be southwest.

Rose had already removed her jacket, and her tattoos started to glow along with the six legendaries.

Pretty soon, three orbs appeared and circled around Rose. They were pretty small at first but a vapor appeared from the chest area where Rose's heart would be and went into the orbs. The orbs soon got to their original sizes and stopped in front of their respectable legendary dragon.

The glow in front of Dialga shattered to show the Adamant Orb. The one in front of Palkia shattered to reveal the Lustrous Orb and the one in front of Giratina shattered to finally show the Griseous Orb.

Rose's tattoos faded, and Rose slowly opened her eyes to see the orbs around her. Since Rose had opened her eyes, the orbs started to fall. Rose quickly caught each one of the orbs. She had the Lustrous Orb in her left arm, the Griseous Orb in her right, and the Adamant Orb in her hands.

The whole group sighed in relief as soon as Rose had each orb in her grasp.

Rose looked up to see the six smiling at her. She quickly stood back up and said, "Let's get them to the Temial Dimension shall we?"

The six nodded before forming a circle around her. Rose walked around and placed the orbs in front of their respective dragon. She went to the center of the circle and raised her arms to reveal the glowing tattoos. Rose muttered the words, "Send them all back to the Temial Dimension."

The six nodded their thanks before disappearing into the air to return to Rose's personal home.

Rose smiled before whispering, "Be safe…you six," before collapsing onto the ground.


	14. Quest 13: So, What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

I will try to be updating every week instead of every day now. I will try to update as soon as I can every week.

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 13: So…What Now?

Rose slowly opened her eyes to see a ceiling over her head instead of the night sky. She looked to her right to see a closet, a desk, a blue sofa, and five chairs. She quickly realized that she was in her room before shooting up to sit up instead hitting something with her forehead.

She quickly clenched her forehead and cracked an eye open to see what she hit. She widened her eyes and then her mouth opened in surprise to see that Aaron was clenching his head as well. She looked to her right and saw the Elite Four and Cynthia covering their mouths trying not to laugh out loud in front of Aaron.

Rose looked at them in surprise and said, "What am I doing back in my room? I thought I was in the forest the last I remember."

The group quickly stopped laughing, and Cynthia came over to sit on Rose's bed.

Cynthia looked at Rose with a thoughtful smile and said, "Sorry for yelling at you about 'destroying' the Adamant Orb."

Rose widened her eyes a small fraction before saying, "Why are you apologizing? I destroyed an important artifact right?"

Cynthia and the others chuckled before Cynthia answered saying, "We saw what happened in the forest."

Rose widened her eyes as wide as they could go and looked over at the group to see them all nodding their heads. "I…see…" Rose said lowering her head with a sad expression.

The group saw her expression and wondered what was wrong. Aaron was the only one to actually voice out their question by saying, "You don't look so happy Rose. What's wrong?"

Rose looked at them and then replied by saying, "When people figure out that I am connected with the legendaries in any way…they usually try to befriend me to try to get to the legendaries. I know you guys wouldn't do that, but the people who would try that will try to hurt you. Therefore…I think that it's best that I leave," Rose said trying to get out of her bed over to her closet. She was quickly stopped when two people put their hands on her shoulders and forced her to lie back down onto her bed. "What are you doing?" Rose nearly yelled at the two.

Flint and Aaron both had their hands on Rose's shoulders to prevent her from packing anything from her closet.

Aaron quickly took a look at the closet to see Bertha standing in front of it. Aaron slowly released the grip he had on her shoulder and said, "Look…we don't care about that sort of thing."

Lucian finally put down his book and looked at Rose with his chin in his hand before saying, "We practically live with danger now. How do you think we became the Elite Four and Champion?"

Rose looked at him surprised. She quickly turned her head to look at Bertha to see that the woman was standing near her closet. She thought '_Looks like I won't be getting out that way._' She looked down at the ground thinking. '_If I let them on in the secret…they could be in danger. Wait…they didn't see my powers invoke…I didn't invoke any of my powers… maybe…just maybe this could work as long as they don't see my powers!_' Rose gave a small smile before looking up at them all.

They all looked at her waiting for what her choice would be. To leave…or to stay with them…was her choice.

Rose gave them a small smile and then took of her jacket and let it fall to the ground.

The group smiled back because they knew what that meant. She was going to stay and would stop hiding her true self in front of them. I mean they knew that she might not act the same towards challengers, but it was a start.

Rose looked at them and said, "So…you aren't mad about the Adamant Orb?"

Cynthia shook her head and then pulled Rose into a hug.

Rose flinched as soon as Cynthia put her arms around her. Her shoulders tensed up at the sudden attention but slowly relaxed. Rose relaxed more and more until she was asleep once again.

As soon as Rose was fast asleep, the group laid her back down onto her bed and left the room silently to avoid waking her up.

They all went to the kitchen to decide what to do now.

Cynthia sighed before sitting down at her place at the table. "What will we do with that girl? She was obviously trying to escape even though she doesn't need to. We practically lived with danger before, and this isn't any different," she said placing her chin on one of her hands.

Lucian walked over to the stove about to prepare some dinner for the entire group minus Rose who was still sleeping. He quickly turned on the stove and placed a pot over it and said, "Who knows. Maybe she thought something extremely bad would happen. We can only wonder what happened to her in the past to make her like this."

Bertha was tapping her finger against the table and was also tapping her foot in concentration. She added on, "What could have made her so close to the legendaries that they would come to her at any day, any minute, any time?"

Aaron was still a little shocked and snapped out of it when he answered, "Maybe they respect her and like her?"

Bertha shook her head and said, "Then wouldn't they like Cynthia more?"

Cynthia was the one to shake her head and said, "That isn't always the case Bertha. Maybe she has known them for a while. Today was the first time I met them remember?"

Lucian finally finished cooking and placed the dinner on the table asking, "How long could she have known them for? She's only lived 15 years. The only person I have research on that could actually do something like that was well over 30 when a legendary finally answered their call willingly."

Cynthia sighed once more before saying, "So…what now?"

Aaron stopped eating and asked, "What do you mean Cynthia?"

Cynthia looked towards the group and said, "What should we do about Rose? I mean she doesn't trust us, and we can't help her when she's like that."

Bertha stopped eating as well and starting thinking. She thought for a minute before turning in her chair and heading out of the room.

When the others stopped her and asked what she was doing, she just stopped and turned her head back to say, "I'm going to check up on Rose and see whether she wants any dinner."

With that answer given, Bertha left the group in the room to go check up on Rose like she said.

A few minutes passed before the remaining Sinnoh League members all heard a scream coming from where Rose's room was. They all jumped from their seats and immediately started heading towards the room. They saw the door open and immediately went inside to see Bertha frantically checking everything in the room.

Cynthia panted and tried to catch her breath before asking, "What happened Bertha?"

Bertha stopped running around long enough to yell out, "I came in here and saw that Rose was gone!" After she said that, she immediately went back to running around the room.

Cynthia and the others were in shock, and they all had the same thought going through their heads. '_Where is that girl now?'_


	15. Quest 14: Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

I will try to be updating every week instead of every day now. I will try to update as soon as I can every week.

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 14: Unexpected

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Lucian asked scanning the security camera footage to try and find any trace as to where Rose went. Lucian yelled out and called everyone to see the camera footage he found. "Look at this! Rose looks like she woke up right after we left the room."

The others crowded around the computer and saw what Lucian was talking about.

On the camera footage it showed the group leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, they all saw Rose shoot up into a sitting position on the bed. They saw Rose raise up her arms to stretch and saw her go to the closet. They saw that she was doing something but couldn't tell what. After a while, they saw Rose come out of the closet with a suitcase in her arms. They couldn't see what it was inside because it was closed. Rose put the suitcase on top of her bed and pulled out her jacket from her closet that could hold her Pokéballs. They saw her put her fingers to her mouth and let out a whistle loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. They had shock written on their faces and wondered '_How could we not have heard that?' _They continued watching as a Pokémon's shadow flew up to the window and saw as Rose jumped out. The saw the two fly away right before Bertha opened the door to the room and screamed.

"Well…we know that she left with a suitcase on top of a Pokémon," Aaron pointed out while still wondering what they could do.

"That doesn't leave us many hints," Cynthia said while standing back up to stretch.

"Think she will come back," Bertha said looking out the window just in case Rose decided to come back at that moment.

Lucian stood up and wiped his glasses. He got his book and opened it. Before he started reading however he said, "Maybe or maybe not. With that suitcase, it looks like she was going off on a trip or something like that." Lucian went on to continue reading his book to try and calm himself down from the stress that Rose left them.

"But she never leaves without at least leaving a note!" Bertha yelled out worried. "I didn't see one note in there this time!"

Cynthia stood up to face Bertha and said, "That's true. She always leaves a note no matter what. The only time she didn't was when…she was…meeting those…legendaries…" Cynthia slowed down every few words to try and figure out what was going on.

Aaron stood up from his seat and looked out the window. He then thought out loud, "Maybe she went to meet them again."

The others stopped what they were doing and thought about that possibility for a minute before they stood up from their seats and headed out towards the clearing in the forest. They finally reached the clearing after 10 minutes of jogging and stopped at the bushes to see something…unexpected.

Rose had disappeared after the group left the room. She went over to the closet to grab her suitcase as well as some other…necessities for that night. She went over to her bed and let out a whistle. After a few seconds, she saw a Pokémon flying by her window. She jumped out and landed on the Pokémon's back waiting to be taken to the forest clearing for something.

As soon as she and the Pokémon touched the ground she nodded at the Pokémon and said, "Thanks for the lift…Zapdos."

The legendary bird of thunder nodded his head before taking off and heading back towards the mountain portal to head back home.

Rose was left to stay in the clearing until she heard ruffling noises from the trees and bushes. She put down her suitcase and opened it up to reveal the contents. Inside were 35 Pokéballs…each with a little figurine that was practically plastered on top of it. If anyone was looking, they would only see clear crystal figures on the Pokéballs…but if one looked at them after the Pokémon assigned to them was inside the Pokéball…they would instantly notice the crystal figure changing to match the Pokémon assigned. Two of the Pokéballs were already colored.

The two that were colored were a pair. One was blue, one was red. They were known as the Eon Pair throughout the world of legends.

Rose got the Pokéballs out of the case and threw them into the air to release the said Pokémon. As soon as they appeared, Rose walked over to them and rubbed their heads saying, "Did you like your rest…Latios…Latias?"

The two legends nodded their reply which got Rose to smile.

Rose looked over to the trees to see four more figures come from the bushes.

Two of the figures were blue and were obviously beings of water. They were known in the world as 'Manaphy' and 'Phione.'

A yellow star-like Pokémon came out next. He was still a little sleepy from his long rest and had two ribbons from his back. This Pokémon was known as the wish-maker 'Jirachi.'

The last Pokémon was pink and fairy-like. It was the shiny Celebi that Rose had met along with the elite four during the first few weeks of her stay when she was injured.

Rose nodded towards them all and asked, "So…the elite four know as well as the Champion. What should we do now that they know?"

Celebi and Jirachi went up to Rose and sat on her shoulders. Celebi tapped her finger to her lips before saying, "**We could always go back into our Pokéballs and be called out to protect them."**

Rose shook her head trying not to shake the two off her shoulders before saying, "That won't work. Having all 35 of you in one spot would be too dangerous."

Latios laid down in front of Rose obviously in thought. He was floating in the air and then opened his eyes wide before yelling out, "**I got it! How about we train you with your powers so that you can protect them without us? Sure you have a good grip on your powers but not enough to flag off an entire army like before**."

Little did the group know that a group of five people were listening in their conversation.

Rose nodded her head before asking, "Alright…what type should I start with?"

The group closed their eyes in thought before saying, "**You are the best when it comes to Ice and Fire so….why not work on your weakest points which are Water and Flying?**"

Rose's jaw went wide open and yelled out, "Why? You know I'm completely scared of heights!"

Latios and Latias looked at her strangely before saying, "**You were fine riding on top of Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres so why not?**"

Rose looked down at the ground embarrassed and said, "They don't drop me from high up unlike some flying-types I know," she said glaring at the Eon Duo who went to whistling while turning their heads away. She sighed before reluctantly agreeing with them saying, "Fine…I'll train on those two first." After that comment was made, a golden glow surrounded Rose. After a while the glow shattered to reveal Rose…a bit differently than before.

Instead of wearing the silver t-shirt and shorts she had on before, she now wore a tank top that reached right to her waist as well as a skirt that made it just above her knees. The tank top was golden as well as the skirt. She had a yellow anklet on her right leg and a sun-red bracelet on her left hand. She had on a pair of earrings that resembled the sun and moon together. She was wearing silver leggings that had golden stripes wrapping around them. Her arms had small blue sleeves that started from the elbow up to her wrist and held little pockets for several crystal orbs. She was wearing a baby blue ribbon that reached to her back to reach two small tattoos that the tank top showed.

Rose opened her eyes to reveal her bright golden eyes before saying, "Let's get this training started."


	16. Quest 15: Revealed For What She Is

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

I will try to be updating every week instead of every day now. I will try to update as soon as I can every week.

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

Quest 15: Revealed For What She Is

The Sinnoh League members could only stare at the girl they thought was normal…at least until now. They saw as Rose said to get training started. They didn't know what she was up to, but they were going to find out one way or another.

* * *

Rose looked towards her friends and pulled out the blue crystal orb that had a symbol of a water droplet. She pulled down her ribbon to reveal an orange necklace that had a small crater to match the crystal size. She placed the blue crystal into the socket in the necklace and watched as small claws appeared from three spots on the necklace to keep the crystal in place.

She looked at her group with a smirk on her face before jumping back a few feet while saying, "Alright…what are ya waiting for?"

As if on cue, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios and Latias attacked while Manaphy and Phione sat this one out because they were water types.

Celebi used Leaf Storm to try and knock Rose down into the ground. Rose saw this coming and waved her hand in front of her. A circle appeared from her arm and water shot out of it. The Hydro Pump shot the Leaf Storm upward into the sky and made its way over to Celebi to knock her gently into a tree. Manaphy and Phione caught her before she hit the tree too hard.

Jirachi, Latios, and Latias were smirking at the fact that Rose was getting better with her Water-type attacks. They knew that she was frightened. When she was extremely little, she would sometimes go to the lake to meet other Pokémon but would sometimes fall into the water and nearly drown. She was afraid of water ever since if she was ever alone without her Pokémon to help her. She never trusted humans that much because of everything she has seen, so she trusted her Pokémon more. She never went into the water without having a water-type Pokémon by her side to help her just in case.

The same case could be said for her fear of flying. That was mainly Latios' and Latias' faults actually. When Rose was younger, the Eon Duo would fly her up high into the sky. But…sometimes they were so careless from being excited they pretty much dropped her at least once every hour where Zapdos, Moltres, or Articuno had to go catch her before she hit the ground.

Jirachi, Latios, and Latias nodded to each other before they each prepared a Hyper Beam to shoot Rose with. They quickly got the energy needed and shot it right at Rose who suddenly melted into the ground and appeared behind them.

Rose smirked before saying, "Acid Armor isn't too bad is it?" she said before clapping her hands together in front of her. Rose slowly pulled her arms apart forming a small blue orb of energy. The orb grew larger before she raised it up over her head and brought it down to the ground releasing the move named 'Water Pulse.'

The three flew out of the way in time to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately…the Sinnoh League members weren't so lucky. The attack was accidently headed towards their direction, and Lucian had to call out his Gardevoir to use Protect to avoid getting drenched.

Rose knew something was up when she didn't hear a splash in one particular area of the bushes. Coincidently, it was where the Sinnoh League members were hiding. Rose glared at the bushes and stepped towards them cautiously. When she was close enough to launch an attack, she switched out the blue crystal orb with a clear crystal orb with a picture of a wing. She raised her hands above her head, and the others saw her arms glow white before she slashed it down releasing a 'Air Cutter' straight at them.

The League members knew they either could jump and be caught or…be caught injured. They chose the former and decided to jump out of their hiding place causing Rose to widen her eyes in shock and fear.

Rose quickly collected herself and said with a glare, "What are you doing here? I was hoping that you wouldn't follow me out here."

Cynthia stepped up and said, "We were worried about you Rose. How could we not?"

Rose just turned her head to look at her legendary Pokémon and scoffed. "Like you would. Shouldn't you be taking care of the Elite Four building preparing for challengers as we speak?" Rose said trying to avoid eye contact with any of them.

Aaron's eyebrows were ticking in anger with the girl. He snapped and yelled out, "Who do you think we are Rose? We are partners now, practically family! Do you not trust us at all to tell us where you were?"

Everyone was surprised at the outburst, and Rose had to turn her head in surprise to look at Aaron. He was usually sweet, kind, and caring, but he never really yelled at anyone before.

Rose glared at the boy and said, "Maybe I should just wipe your memory of this and of me," she said while raising her hand to touch Aaron's forehead.

What she didn't expect was for Cynthia to grab her arm and put it behind her back to restrain her.

Cynthia sighed in relief when she was able to restrain Rose from wiping their memories. She then tried to calm Rose down by saying, "If you don't stop…I'm going to kick you out."

Rose stopped for a mere second before she laughed out loud. The others looked at her strangely as she tried to stop laughing. She then glared at Cynthia and said, "Try me…I promise you won't regret your decision."

That got Cynthia to snap as she yelled, "Fine! If you can't trust us to tell us where you are going then…you should just get out."

Rose smirked at her and then said, "Fine. I'll pack my stuff tonight and be gone by dawn." With that said Rose left with Latios and Latias to grab her stuff.

* * *

The next morning, Bertha went to check up on Rose to see that everything was empty. The closet, the drawers, the pantries…everything was empty. She ran to the kitchen and yelled out, "She really is gone!"

Cynthia immediately started to regret her decision and laid her head in her arms. She mumbled out, "All I wanted was for her to trust us…not for her to leave."

The Elite Four looked down at her before placing a hand on her shoulders to try to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

Things just couldn't get any worse…


	17. Quest 16: Volkner's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

School has started so I will post a few more chapters or be on hiatus. I will only be able to work on chapters on weekends but I'm having major writer's block on a chapter right now. I will try my best to try to create a few more chapters before I reach the latest one I have written. Please enjoy!

* * *

Quest 16: Volkner's Problem

As Flint was packing his suitcase for a little trip to Sunnyshore to see his old friend Volkner, Aaron came into his room.

Flint took a glance at Aaron before returning to packing.

Aaron watched as the Fire-type Elite Four continued packing his bags and asked, "Where are you going Flint?"

Flint just finished packing and took a deep breath. He answered Aaron by saying, "I'm visiting an old friend of mine at Sunnyshore Gym. Seems that he's lost something important that a Gym Leader needs."

Flint took up his bag and called out his Rapidash to get them to Sunnyshore. The others waved him off and tried to make everything seem ok even though their hearts weren't. Flint also wanted to take some time off to think about what they were going to do with Rose.

Flint reached Sunnyshore after a long ride throughout the country and went straight to the Pokémon Center. He left his Rapidash with Nurse Joy for a little while and called out his Infernape to go to the gym.

As soon as Flint reached the gym, he saw a brown-haired girl trying to get into the gym. The girl had on a red-colored short dress that reached up to her knees and had on a blue choker with a Pokéball attached to it. She had a bracelet on each of her wrists which had two Pokéballs attached to them, one on each side of her wrist. He could see a Pidgeot-shaped hairpin that had her last Pokéball. She had on a green jacket that covered up her arms all the way to her wrists but was only able to cover her chest if she had zipped up the jacket.

Flint walked up behind the girl and said, "What are you doing kid?"

The girl glared up at Flint and said, "Trying to see Volkner. I'm not happy with the way that badges are won here." With that said, she continued trying to find a way to open the door.

Flint just shook his head and grabbed her arm and said to her, "I'll lead you to Volkner."

* * *

They were at the Sunnyshore Tower and Flint asked, "I never got your name."

The girl looked up to him and then back outside. She just muttered out, "Serenity. Just call me Ser though."

Flint smiled and ruffled up the girl's hair which made her do a quick pout which made him laugh.

As soon as the two reached the top of the tower, Ser went to the side to look out over the city. "Has he always been into technology instead of Pokémon?" she asked grimly.

Flint just looked at the ground while replying, "Yeah…it seems that way doesn't it?"

After that sentence was done a noise was heard. They both looked to see a Raichu that looked prepared to attack.

Ser smiled before heading up to the Pokémon and kneeling down to its eye level. She held out her arms waiting for something.

Raichu seemed to get the message and jumped into the girl's arms and cuddled his head into her shoulder.

Flint was surprised and watched as Volkner appeared from another door and yelled out, "Hey Volkner! How have you been?"

Volkner just gave a slight nod and then called back his Raichu to go to the control room.

Ser just held onto the Raichu however and asked, "Why don't you battle? Why does the gym freely give away badges? What happened to you?"

Volkner was surprised how Raichu wasn't struggling out of the girl's grasp. He was also surprised that the girl was also so blunt in asking these questions.

Volkner just shook his head and called back his Raichu which Ser reluctantly let go of.

* * *

Flint and Ser decided to get something to eat. Flint said, "What would ya like huh? It's on me."

Ser just didn't say a thing and looked out the window towards the Sunnyshore Tower.

Flint and the host were getting tired of hearing no answer from her. Suddenly the girl stood up from her seat and said, "Why doesn't he battle any longer? What happened to him to make him like this…what happened to his spark?"

Just that second Volkner walked in and Ser looked away from the man.

Flint walked over to Volkner and said, "What do you think you are doing Volkner? You are a gym leader…you have to battle."

Volkner just said, "Get me something to drink please."

Ser had enough and walked over the Volkner and grabbed his shirt in her hand. She glared at him and said, "Look…I don't know what your problem is, but you are a gym leader. Gym Leaders battle their challengers for a badge…not just give them away. Where's your spark boy? Where's the spark that made you a gym leader in the first place." She let go of him then and yelled, "How are we supposed to know whether the trainers that challenge the League are even worthy of challenging them at all if you just give away badges?"

Flint and the host were both surprised. They looked to Volkner to see him with slight shock on his face.

Ser was completely mad and yelled out, "Are you sure you are even a gym leader? Are you really? If you are, then show me that spark that made you a gym leader."

Volkner just looked down and shook his head.

Ser just glared at him even more and turned to Flint. "Hey you still owe me something right?" she said and saw Flint nod. She then grinned and said, "Then…why don't you give me a match?"

Flint looked at her surprised and then went to her whispering, "What do you think you are doing kid?"

Ser grinned and then whispered, "Trying to get that boy's spark back."

Flint smiled and said, "Fine then. Let's go to the Sunnyshore gym then. You're coming too Volkner," he said pulling Volkner along with the host of the restaurant.

* * *

They got to the gym a little while after because Flint had to keep slowing down to drag Volkner back to the gym. Flint opened the doors and went inside with the group following, one forcefully dragged into the gym.

Flint looked at the girl across from him and said, "How many Pokémon should we use? It's your choice."

Ser gave off a sly smile and said, "Three on three. Do you mind about that?"

Flint grinned and said, "Not at all kid," while tossing out his first Pokéball.

The light faded to reveal the Pokémon Infernape.

The girl tossed out her Pokéball to reveal a small red-colored Pokémon. The Pokémon looks as if its own coat was on fire even though it was just fur. The Pokémon was a fire-type and was a branch evolution of Eevee. Its name was Flareon.

Flint stared and then laughed. "A Fire type fighting another Fire-type. This is going to be interesting. Infernape use Mach Punch," he yelled.


	18. Quest 17: Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC. Anything I write about I do not own besides the OCs and the plot ideas. (I always forget these, so I have to write it.)

* * *

"Chatchatchat"=normal

'_Chatchatchat'_=thoughts

**'Chatchatchat'**=Legendary Pokémon speaking

"Chatchatchat"=Telepathy

* * *

**Sorry but now I'm stuck on the next chapter. Oh yeah...with all the connections so far...guess who Ser really is and why she might even be included in this and I'll PM you a preview of the next chapter. I won't post the next chapter until I have at least two more written just in case I get stuck like I am right now. Hopefully it will take me less than two weeks to get the next chapter posted but please don't get your hopes up. I've got Spanish 3, AP Physics, U.S. History, as well as Copy Center Aide at school. I also joined 4 clubs at my school so I will be insanely busy with a cramped up schedule. I'll try to work on the story as much as I can and see when I can get the next chapter posted. Thanks and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Quest 17: Battle!

Flint stared and then laughed. "A Fire-type fighting another Fire-type. This is going to be interesting. Infernape use Mach Punch," he yelled.

Ser smiled and did nothing. The Flareon seemed to move on its own, dodged to the left with a Quick Attack, and used a Fire Blast right back.

Flint was surprised and got his Infernape to dodge the attack. He looked at the girl and said, "You didn't even say anything so how?"

Ser just gave Flint a sweet smile and said, "I have a…very strong connection with my Pokémon. Let's go Flareon, use Lava Plume!"

Flareon gathered a ball of energy in its mouth before firing it right at Infernape and sent the big Pokémon flying. Before Infernape could hit the wall, it turned around and used its feet as a cushion to avoid getting too much damage.

Ser smirked before saying, "Not bad Flint. Not bad at all."

Flint just grinned and yelled, "What do you expect from the Fire-type Elite Four? Infernape use Focus Punch!"

Ser watched with wide eyes as the Infernape appeared right in front of Flareon and sent it flying towards the wall. Ser couldn't just watch and ran off to catch her Flareon, hitting the wall in the process.

Flint watched as the girl didn't even flinch when she hit the wall and saw her relax. He looked over to Volkner who also had a face filled with a bit of shock and recognition and smiled at his friend.

Ser glared at Flint and then softened her eyes as she looked towards her Flareon. "You know what to do kiddo."

The Flareon nodded before hopping out of Ser's arms and back onto the battle field. Her fur started to glow a red hue before she ran off towards the Infernape, her fur suddenly alight with flames as she used Fire Spin. She rushed off towards the monkey Pokémon and suddenly spun in a circle which caused the flames to cover a wider area.

Unfortunately, the Infernape jumped up high into the air before diving down towards where Flareon stopped aiming Mach Punch right at her.

Flareon rushed to the right as Infernape crashed into the ground next to her. She then ran around in circles preparing another orb of energy in her mouth.

Flint and Infernape could only watch as the Flareon ran in circles around them. Flint stared and said, "Is that Flareon using Quick Attack to get around so quickly?"

Ser glanced up at him and nodded her head. She added on, "I'm just glad you aren't stupid enough to use Fire-type moves on my Flareon considering she is immune to them thanks to her fur. Flareon," she waited until the Pokémon took a glance at her before yelling, "Use Hyper Beam now!"

Flint and Infernape didn't know what hit them until Infernape was sent into the wall flying. Infernape was pretty worn down but still wanted to fight the Flareon.

Ser took a look at Infernape's condition and said, "Pull out another Pokémon. That Infernape of yours is finished if it continues battling now."

Flint could only grit his teeth together while returning his Infernape to its Pokéball. He pulled out another one and released his next Pokémon. He released a black Pokémon that had two horns on the top of its head. It had a tail that had an arrow-shaped end. The Pokémon was a Dark-type and a Fire-type and was known as a Houndoom.

"Hmm…both Pokémon had the ability Flash Fire. Looks like we have to resort to non-fire-type moves huh Flareon?" Ser said with a smirk on her face.

Flint laughed a bit before telling his Houndoom to use Quick Attack.

Ser called back her Flareon last minute and released her second Pokémon. The Pokémon was black and had red wings outlined with black. The Pokémon was about as tall as a tree in a park and had a flame on its tail. It was a shiny Charizard.

Flint looked and whistled seeing the Charizard and said, "Nice~. Didn't know when I would see a black Charizard in my lifetime," he finished with a smile.

Ser glanced over at Flint and grinned in reply. Her eyes showed determination and so did her face. She yelled out to her Charizard, "Use Blast Burn!"

Flint widened his eyes and yelled out, "That Charizard knows Blast Burn! Wait…why am I worrying, Houndoom is immune to Fire-type moves."

Ser grinned and said, "It wasn't meant to hit Houndoom at all…watch and see." She then pointed to her Charizard which had used Blast Burn on the ground to make it heat up quickly. She then told the Pokémon, "Now then…use Earthquake!" The Charizard used its tail to slam the ground and make the heated ground form boulders, rocks, and pillars.

Flint blinked in surprise and said, "Nice~."

Ser laughed at him for some odd reason which made him question why. The only response the man got was her pointing at his Houndoom.

When he looked, he widened his eyes and mouth in shock. His Houndoom was sprawled out on the ground surrounded by five pillars trapping him.

Ser laughed even more and put her hand in front of her mouth. As she calmed down a bit, she said, "Call out another Pokémon. I guess it was a bit much to make the ground soft and then use Earthquake right after when it hardens."

Flint gritted his teeth and called back his Houndoom while Ser called back her Charizard. He looked over at Volkner who had a hint of amazement on his face. He grinned seeing his friend like this. He said to the girl, "You know this isn't over until all three Pokémon are out right?"

Ser nodded and tossed her third Pokéball while saying, "You've only got two left while I still have all three remember?"

"I'm still not getting how they aren't injured," Flint said as he tossed out his Pokéball and released his Rapidash.

Ser's Pokéball released a red Pokémon with white hair and yellow-fur covered feet. The name of this pokemon was Blaziken.

Ser smiled and said, "You may have the first move then."

Flint smiled and then told his Rapidash to use Hyper Beam.

Ser smiled as she told her Blaziken to stay put. When the Hyper Beam hit Blaziken and the smoke faded away, everyone besides Ser was surprised.

Blaziken didn't have one scratch on him.

Volkner looked over at Ser and saw something that made his eyes widen. The girl had scratches appearing on her legs and hands where the Hyper Beam had hit Blaziken. He watched as the battle went on to confirm his suspicions. Even though her other Pokémon were hit by some attacks, they were never damaged no matter how powerful the move was, and he wanted his guess to be accurate.

Flint didn't notice but gritted his teeth as he told his Rapidash to use Take-Down on Blaziken.

Blaziken this time jumped up to land on Rapidash's back.

Ser smiled and then yelled out, "Use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken jumped off of Rapidash's back to use the move at its feet. Rapidash was too quick and dodged the incoming attack.

Volkner watched as the Blaziken injured his leg on the ground and watched as there were no scratches on Blaziken but on Ser's knees instead. He thought '_What is going on here?_'

Flint still didn't notice as he told his Rapidash to use Fire Spin and Flamethrower at the same time. The Fire Spin created a tornado around the Flamethrower and sped off towards its target.

Ser widened her eyes and ran out into the field in front of Blaziken with her back turned to the attack.

Flint and Volkner widened their eyes as they watched the girl take the front of the attack and had part of her jacket singed off to reveal more scars on her back.

Volkner stood up and ordered the match to stop. He smiled as he went over to the girl and said, "I think maybe battling will give me something more than technology will ever give to me."

Ser smiled and then winked at Flint who smiled as well.


	19. Quest 18: A New Face?

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I write about besides the OCs and the ideas that are not original to the anime/book/etc. that the fanfic is based upon.**

* * *

"Chat" -normal talking

'_Chat' -_thinking

Chat -telepathy (goes for both thoughts between two or out loud. Depends on whether it uses 'Chat' or "Chat"

**Chat **-legendary pokemon speaking

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. School is driving me nuts right now so it might take me a while to update a new chapter. Sorry about that and thanks for all the support!**

* * *

Quest 18: A New Face?

Volkner then said as he turned to the Blaziken, "Also…there has been something that has been bothering me."

Ser turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes as she said, "What is it?"

Volkner turned his stare to Ser who flinched as he said, "Every time any one of your Pokémon were injured, they never came out of it with a scratch. Now…why is it that you happen to have scars where the Pokémon were hit huh?"

Flint widened his eyes and looked at Ser's arms and legs to indeed see injuries that would have happened to the girl's Pokémon if they were injured.

Ser gritted her teeth and said, "It's just a special connection between my Pokémon and me is all."

Flint approached the girl and asked, "Is that the reason why you called back your Flareon earlier?"

Ser smiled and then answered saying, "Yes. It is the same reason for Charizard. He hurt his tail slamming his tail into the heated ground."

Flint finally remembered why the girl was so familiar. He went up to her and grabbed her hair and started to pull on it. He pulled on it hard but not enough to cause her any sort of pain if she wasn't who he thought she was.

Volkner and Ser were surprised at the action, and Volkner yelled, "What are you doing Flint?"

Flint pulled at the girl's hair to reveal that it was a wig which revealed white hair. He widened his eyes and yelled out the name, "Rose!"

Rose glared at Flint and yelled, "Great, now you've done it!" She recalled her Blaziken to his Pokéball and turned her back to the two. She turned her head to Volkner and said while smiling, "Good to see that you will take up battling again. Hope I can face you sometime."

Flint stared at the girl before grabbing her arm before she got away. When she turned her head back to look at him he asked, "Why did you leave?"

Rose glared at him and said, "Because…you don't deserve the life I've gotten you involved in," she said before pulling back her arm and calling out her Charizard to fly off towards another city.

Flint and Volkner stared at the girl before Volkner asked, "Who was she?"

Flint sighed before turning to his best friend. He said, "That was Rose. Cynthia brought her in to be with the Elite Four. Seems like she is more than meets the eyes because she knows all of the legendaries. But I still don't get what she means by 'We don't deserve the life she's gotten us involved in.' She can be so strange sometimes."

Volkner blinked in surprise and said with a sympathetic look towards his childhood friend, "Are you going to tell the Elite Four that you saw her then. You've been a little worried since you told me someone went missing in the Elite Four, so I'm thinking she was the one you were talking about."

Flint smiled at his friend and grabbed his shoulder saying, "Of course I'm going to tell them. They would completely flip if I didn't. Take care of yourself pal and don't be a stranger."

Volkner smiled at his friend and waved as Flint left on his Rapidash to go back to the Elite Four building.

Flint wanted to get back to the building quickly to tell the others of what he found. When he got there, he yelled out for everyone to meet him in the kitchen.

When Cynthia arrived she sat down asking, "What's going on Flint? You never hold meetings."  
The others nodded and waited for his response.

Flint's face dropped the smile and said, "I met Rose when I was in Sunnyshore."

The others stood up from their chairs yelling 'What?'

Bertha yelled over to Flint, "What did she do? What did she say?"

Flint stared at them before sighing. "She battled me to get Volkner to battle once again. She also said…'We don't deserve the life that she's gotten us involved in'."

Aaron looked at him and said, "I don't get it Flint. What does she mean by that?"

Flint shrugged his shoulders to show that he didn't know what the girl was talking about either.

Aaron sighed before getting up to go to his room. He decided to go to his cabin in the forest to do some more training with his Pokémon before any trainers showed up to challenge him.

Aaron said his goodbyes to the others and then went off towards his cabin with his Beautifly flying him there. He let go of the Pokémon's feet and jumped onto the ground in front of the cabin and yelled, "I'm home!"

Some Pokémon came out of the open windows of the cabin and flocked over to Aaron as if wishing his a 'welcome home' party.

The boy laughed before opening the door into his cabin to find that everything was where he left it, training equipment and all. He smiled before going into his room to unpack his suitcase that he brought along for the week-long vacation.

Aaron finished unpacking his suitcase and went out onto the patio of his cabin. He looked towards the little lake right next to the cabin and watched as the bug Pokémon played around with the water. He sighed before wondering out loud, "What did she mean by 'We don't deserve the life she's gotten us into?' She's way too confusing for her own good." He put his arms up on the railing and put his head into his hands.

"Excuse me, but who's too confusing for her own good?" a voice said from the left of where Aaron was standing.

He quickly put his head up and turned his head to the left. He looked over a railing and saw a girl, about 18 years old maybe 17, staring at him from about 15 feet away. He walked over about five feet to the end of the patio. As he looked at her, he noticed that the girl was wearing a short green dress that reached up to her thighs before ending. He also saw that she was wearing leggings that matched the color of her skin making it seem like she wasn't wearing anything on her legs. She had on little red slippers that matched the dress. She had two little flower bracelets on her wrists and also spotted an orange necklace on her. As he looked at her face he noticed a small jeweled crown on her head. There were seven sockets in the crown which he didn't think of much. That is…until he saw what was in the sockets. In the top socket, which was the biggest one in the crown, was a red ruby. Filling up the other six sockets were six Pokéballs.

The girl coughed lightly noticing that the boy was staring at the crown on her head and asked, "Any reason you staring at me, or do my Pokémon interest you that much?"

Aaron shook his head in order to stop staring at the girl and said, "Sorry about that. You look much different that the girls I usually see. What's your name?"

The girl raised an eyebrow before pouting a bit saying, "Don't you know it's rude to ask someone's name before introducing your own self?"

Aaron stared at the girl before sighing. He jumped over the railing and walked over to the girl saying, "The name's Aaron. Now may I know your name?" He pulled off a smirk at the end to try and irritate her.

The girl smiled a bit and answered. "Much better. Name's Lily. Don't ask me for a last name because I won't give you one until I trust you more. Nice to meet you Aaron…bug-type trainer of the elite four," she finished off narrowing her eyes with a sly smile on her face.


End file.
